True Love(s)
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Kupikir, jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku dapat mengubah diriku lebih dalam dan mendapatkanmu. Tapi, jika kesalahan itu bukan terletak padaku. Tetapi dirimu yang tak pernah mempercayaiku, Aku harus apa? Apa harus ku korbankan seluruhnya? Hanya untuk Cinta yang kau sebut RASA KEKAGUMAN itu? Chapter 2 Updet! KAISOO / KRISSOO / KAIBAEK
1. Begin

True Love(s)

_Saat kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan orang yang kau cintai, dan ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu._

_Kau hanya diam bagai tak peduli. Anggapanmu akan perkataannya hanyalah main-main. _

_Percayalah, kau akan kehilangan semuanya._

.

Hari yang cerah dengan segerombolan awan awan putih diatas sana. Sinar matahari tak segan segan membuat seluruh penghuni kota Seoul merasakan kehangatannya.

Disebuah gereja di pusat kota, keramaian terjadi. Banyak orang datang ke dalam gedung yang kini telah terhiasi oleh banyak bunga juga pita. Iringan music orgen mengiringi seorang pria cantik yang kini berjalan perlahan di altar. Senyum tak henti hentinya terpampang pada wajah pucatnya.

Sedangkan didepan sana, seorang pria tampan tengah bersabar menunggu sang pria cantik. Juga dengan senyuman yang membuat para gadis terpesona. Ahh.. sayang sekali dia akan menikah dan itu artinya ia tak memerlukan orang lain lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik." Bisik sang pria tampan saat pria cantik berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan."

Upacara sakral dimulai. Berlangsung hikmat tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga sepasang sejoli itu berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Semua bahagia. Ya mungkin semua karna seseorang tengah berusaha menahan tangis di pojok sana.

*** KAISOO***

"Yeobo kau lihat dasiku?" teriak seorang namja tampan yang kini mengacak acak kamarnya-bersama sang istri-

"Disini." Namja tampan itu sontak berbalik kearah pintu. Dan mendapati seorang namja cantik dengan dasi ditanggannya. "Huft.. kenapa kau harus mengacak kamar lagi, Kai?"

"Mianhae. Aku sudah terlambat. Kau tahu sendiri Baek, jadwalku padat akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun –namja cantik- memasangkan dasi ke leher Kai. Tampak sekali raut kecewa diwajahnya.

"Kapan kau ada waktu untukku?"

"Secepatnya Baek. Secepatnya." Kai mendekap erat tubuh pasangan hidupnya itu. Tak sadar bahwa air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mati Kai. Tak bisakah kau sempatkan waktumu untuk orang yang sekarat ini?"

"Ssst.. jangan bilang begitu sayang. Sunggu aku yakin kau akan hidup bersamaku. Terus menjalani hidup bersama dengan anak-anak kita nanti. Percayalah."

Kai dan Baekhyun. Pasangan suami istri yang telah menikmati pahit manis pernikahan selama 3 bulan. Waktu yang cukup panjang mengingat perjuangan mereka untuk tetap bersama. Bukan karna tak direstui, tapi karna sebuah penyakit sialan –menurut Kai- yang membayangi Baekhyun.

"Tinggal 2 bulan."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha untukmu." Dan kecuman manis berhasil Baekhyun dapatkan pagi itu.

.

"Tuan ada kiriman untuk anda pagi ini." Sekretaris Kai masuk kedalam ruangan dengan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah gelap lengkap dengan baby's breath.

"Lagi?" Sekretaris cantik itu mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

'_semangat untuk hari ini. Aku tahu kau yang terbaik.'_

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Seseorang mengiriminya bunga dengan jenis yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dengan kalimat kalimat penyemangat tanpa tahu pasti siapa pengirimnya.

Kai tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Bunga itu, selalu berakhir di tangan Baekhyun di sore hari.

.

Kai mengurut pelipisnya yang sakit. Memikirkan nasib istrinya yang mungkin tak akan bertahan lama disampingnya. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk dokter yang seenak jidat memfonis istrinya tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Dia pikir dia Tuhan?

"Permisi tuan. Ini ada titipan kopi untuk anda." Ya, Kai memang sedang ada di café dekat rumah sakit sekarang.

"Dari siapa?"

"Maaf orangnya sudah pergi." Waitress itu lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya melemparkan senyum.

Kai menyesap kopinya perlahan. Dia tak akan ragu lagi untuk meminum kopi itu walau pemberinya pun tak tau siapa. Karna dia percaya dengan orang itu. Orang yang diam diam selalu memperhatikannya.

Kai tersenyum merasakan hatinya yang tiba-tiba merasa tenang.

"Tak cukup baik kau murung."

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa sembari menunggu Kai pulang. Hatinya tengah gundah dengan apa yang akan dia dengar dari mulut Kai setelah ini.

Suara derit pintu langsung mengalihkan pikirannya. Kai tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan terlihat kental.

"Untukmu." Baekhyun menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati. Dia menghirup wangi bunga yang sebenarnya sudah pudar itu.

"Kabar buruk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin, kita harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maaf."

"Asal kau disampingku. Itu sudah cukup untukku puas di akhir nanti."

"Baek!"

"Aku akan berusaha Kai. Tapi aku tidak janji bisa bertahan."

Dan setelah itu, setetes darah segar menetes menimpa baby's breath yang ada dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

Dengan panik Kai meraih tissue yang ada diatas meja lalu mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah meminum obatnya?" Bakehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Kai erat.

"Teruslah bersamaku." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Pasti. Selalu sayang."

Sebuah kecupan sayang terbuat diantara mereka. Biarkanlah untuk kali ini mereka bahagia.

.

Pip… pip…

Getaran ponsel itu membuat sang pemilik yang tadinya masih terlelap kini membuka matanya. Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas. Tempat dimana dia menyimpan ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo…"

"…"

"Ne Kai disini."

"…"

"MWO?!" Baekhyun yang tidur disamping Kai pun langsung terbangun saat namja berkulit gelap itu berteriak keras. Matanya menatap heran Kai yang kini tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Setelah menutup panggilannya, Kai langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terheran-heran.

"Kita akan bersama lebih lama lagi Baek."

*** KAISOO ***

Kai berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sedikit tak sabar bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan istrinya dari Leukimia. Dalam hati dia benar-benar memanjatkan syukurnya pada Tuhan yang masih berlaku adil terhadapnya.

"Permisi." Kai membuka pintu putih itu dengan tak sabaran. Matanya langsung menyusuri sudut demi sudut ruang itu.

"Ah! Kai-ssi kau datang tepat waktu. Duduklah dulu. Orang yang kau tunggu akan datang beberapa menit lagi."

"Ne. khamsahamnida ." Kai duduk dihadapan dokter ber tag name Kim Joonmyeon itu. Parasnya yang tampan membuat Kai terkadang lupa bahwa umur dokter itu menginjak 45 tahun.

"Bagaimana anda menemukan orang itu?" tanya Kai yang dirundung penasaran.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu. Ini masalah pribadi antara kami."

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya. Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin memeluk dan menciumi seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan istriku."

"Hei! Anda sudah punya istri. Ingat itu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius begitu."

Beberapa saat mereka berbincang hingga akhirnya pintu ruangan terbuka. Sontak Kai langsung menoleh berharap dia adalah seorang malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuk membahagiakan kehidupannya.

"Annyeonghaseo." Namja. Ya Namja itu membungkuk 90 derajat pada Kai juga Joonmyeon.

"Ah… kau sudah datang. Kemarilah." Namja itu langsung menuruti perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Nah Kai, ini orang yang kau tunggu tunggu. Kyungsoo ini Kai, Kai ini Kyungsoo." Ucap Joonmyeon menengahi.

"Annyeonghaseo senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Kim Jongin tapi kau cukup panggil aku Kai."

Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Kyungsoo. Kim Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dengan membalas jabat tangan dari Kai.

"Kau terlihat sangat muda Kyungsoo-ssi." Dalam hati Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat mengagumi paras namja didepannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Umurku baru 19 tahun ahjussi." Kyungsoo memamerkan senyuman khas anak kecil pada Kai.

"MWO?!" sesegera mungkin Kai langsung menarik tangan Joonmyeon lalu membawa dokter itu keluar ruangan.

"Apa anda gila? Umurnya masih terlalu muda bukan? Bagaimana masa depannya nanti? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit sakitan setelah ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kai-ssi. Lagi pula dia mau kan?"

"Tapi dia masih terlalu muda."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku lelah melihatmu yang setiap minggu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang dokter saat tidak bisa membantu pasiennya. Lagi pula ini juga keinginannya. Jadi tolong jangan sia siakan kesempatan ini. Demi istrimu." Joonmyeon berusaha meyakinkan. Walau dalam hati perih rasanya.

Kai berfikir dalam diam. Sungguh ia sangat ingin istrinya sembuh tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin merusak hidup orang lain.

"Uisa, apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Joonmyeon. Mata bulatnya menatap kedua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya bergantian.

"Ne. kalian berdua, lakukanlah pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Aku ada urusan lain." Ucap Joonmyeon lalu memberikan sedikit bungkukan pada Kai.

'_appa menyayangimu, sayang.' _Bisik Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

"Ayo ahjusshi kita ke taman belakang." Wajah riang itu, mengingatkan Kai pada seseorang.

***KAISOO***

"Umur ahjusshi berapa?"

"26,"

"Wah masih muda ya. Hanya selisih 7 tahun denganku. Kalau istri ahjusshi umurnya berapa?"

"27,"

"Kenapa lebih tua?"

"…"

"Em… kalau pekerjaan ahjusshi?" percakapan mereka dipenuhi dengan Kyungsoo yang bertanya riang dan Kai yang menjawab seadanya. Tak ada yang menarik –bagi Kai-

"Direktur di perusahan keluarga."

"AH… tidak asik. Kenapa banyak orang menyukai pekerjaan yang tidak ada usahanya seperti itu?"

"Wae? Hidup mapan itu lebih baik. Saat kau akan menikah nantinya, kau juga harus memilih orang yang sudah mapan." Percakapan mereka mulai menghangat. Dinding kasat mata antara mereka pun mulai mencair.

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya seorang pasangan jika pasangannya sudah hidup dengan baik. Memasak, mencuci, mengurus rumah hanya itu? saat seorang masih mempunyai pekerjaan tidak jelas, disitulah tugas pasangan untuk menyemangati. Membuat suaminya merasa lebih baik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Entah hanya perasaan Kai atau memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kyungsoo seperti ingin mengeruk perasaan masa lalunya. Perasaan yang dia korbankan untuk seorang Baekhyun.

"Pasti kau menyesal menikah dengan istrimu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kai. Namja berkulit gelap itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Ia sangat tidak suka cara bicara Kyungsoo yang terkesan tak sopan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintai orang yang juga mencintaku." Ucap Kai yang tanpa ragu sedikit membentak.

"Aku juga berusaha untuk tidak menyesal mencintai orang yang meragukanku."

.

Hening menyergap kedua namja itu. angin sore yang membelai daunlah satu satunya suara diantara mereka. Dengan percakapan yang berakhir dengan perdebatan itu, keduanya memilih untuk diam.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi." Kai bersiap meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebelum tangan lembut itu menahan lengannya.

"Aku punya satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi sebelum aku menyelamatkan nyawa istrimu."

"Katakan."

"Menikahlah denganku." Mata Kai melebar. Ia menatap namja muda didepannya tak percaya.

"Kau gila?! Aku mencari cari orang untuk menyelamatkan istriku, bukan untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan!" Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo kasar. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya dengan cepat. Wajahnya merah menahan marah.

Kai bisa mendengar suara derap langkah tergesa menghampirinya. Ia tahu Kyungsoolah yang mengejarnya. Tapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk berhenti.

"Cukup 1 bulan lalu kau boleh menceraikanku! Kumohon." Kai tersentak. Kyungsoo sudah ada didepannya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Hari itu, hari terberat dalam hidup Kai. Dia harus memilih menyelamatkan istrinya atau menyakiti istrinya. Kedua pilihan yang sama-sama tak akan Kai pilih jika ada satu pilihan lagi. Sebuah kedewasaan membuatnya memilih satu diantaranya.

"Kau hanya anak kecil! Kita bahkan baru bertemu hari ini, apa kau gila hah?!"

"Ya! Dan ini adalah permintaan seumur hidupku padamu!"

"Perasaanmu tak akan bertahan lama nak. Itu hanyalah rasa kagum yang sebentar lagi akan hilang. Cukup kau donorkan sumsum tulang belakangmu, kau tidak akan mati. Jadi jangan buat persyaratan yang tidak tidak!"

Kai benar-benar meninggakan Kyungsoo setelah itu. tanpa menatap kebelakang dimana Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Songsaengnim…"

***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ruang tengah masih gelap menandakan tak ada orang lain di rumah itu.

"Kyungsoo kau sudah pulang?" Salah. Ternyata ayahnya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu dengan sebuah laptop di hadapannya. Namja berumur itu mendekali Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne appa. Gwenchana." Nada bicara Kyungsoo meyakinkan Joonmyeon bahwa anaknya itu dalam keadaan 'apa-apa'. Ia merengkut tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dalam kehangatan seorang ayah.

"Aku rela. Demi orang itu aku rela." Suaranya bergetar. Kyungsoo menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam pelukan sang ayah. Orang tua yang sangat sangat ia cintai.

"Apapun yang kau pilih. Aku hanya bisa mendukung."

Drrt.. Drrt..

Sebuah pesan masuk dalam ponsel Kyungsoo.

_From : Kim Songsaengnim_

_Aku setuju. Kita bertemu lagi esok. Di café dekat rumah sakit jam 4._

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia menatap ayahnya penuh selidik.

"Appa memberikan nomerku?" Joonmyeon hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Senyuman jahil terpampang pada wajahnya. Sungguh, jika bisa. Joonmyeon ingin melihat tatapan itu lebih lama lagi.

'_dia belum ganti nomor ponsel sejak dulu?'_

***KAISOO***

Kai Pov.

Kutatap kopi yang setengah dingin di hadapanku. Sudah terhitung setengah jam aku menunggu bocah yang akan menyelamatkan Baekhyunku. Jika saja bukan karna niat ehem.. baiknya, mungkin aku memilih untuk tinggal dirumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama namja cantikku itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ada urusan mendadak di kampus." Seenak jidat, Namja itu langsung duduk di depanku lalu meminum kopi yang tinggal setengah dalam cangkirku.

"Gwenchana. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kuliah." Yah.. walaupun harus kuakui kekesalanku tempo hari masih ada. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang sayu membuatku tak bisa marah sedikitpun kali ini

"Jadi ahjusshi benar-benar menyetujuinya?" tanyanya dengan pandangan ragu. Entah mengapa tatapan itu benar benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Ah tidak! Jangan pikirkan hal lain kali ini.

"Itu syarat kan? Akan kulakukan apapun asal Baekhyun tetap hidup bersamaku."

Dia diam. Ada pancaran keraguan dari matanya. Terlihat sekali.

"Kenapa ahjusshi tidak mencari orang lain saja?" Benar bukan. Anak kecil memang labil. Jangan bilang kau akan mundur dari kesepakatan kita Kim Kyungsoo!

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Hanya tinggal 2 bulan menurut prediksi Dokter Kim. Lalu kau mau apa? Mundur?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku pengecut hah? Hanya saja kupikir kau akan sangat keberatan dengan syaratku. Tapi aku senang kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya, ahjussi." Senyuman manis yang menurutku sedikit dipaksakan mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi! Aku tak setua itu."

"Baiklah aku panggil oppa saja."

"Kau laki-laki bodoh!"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manis sekali mirip Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk.

"Ah terserah! Langsung saja ke inti! Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Apa ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang serius. Ah.. rasanya berbicara dengannya seperti bicara dengan keponakanku.

"Kita bicarakan tentang pernikahan kita. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini?"

"Mwo? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" mata bulatnya semakin membulat.

"Semakin cepat kita menikah bukankah artinya semakin cepat kau menyelamatkan Baekhyun?"

Dia diam. Anggukan kepalanya sudah cukup jelas untukku bahwa dia setuju.

"Untuk urusan pernikahan aku yang urus. Dan aku punya beberapa syarat untuk pernikahan kita ini."

Kyungsoo diam bersiap menyimak syarat syarat yang ku ajukan padanya.

"Pernikahan hanya akan didatangi oleh 2 orang tamu selaku saksi. Dokter Kim dan juga ayahmu."

"Tidak usah! Cukup Dokter Kim saja." Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ayahnya, tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat. "Hanya itu kan?"

"Tidak. Kedua, pernikahan kita hanya resmi dalam kepercayaan. Aku malas mengurus surat surat nikah denganmu. Dan yang terakhir, setelah kita menikah, jangan pernah bicara pada siapapun tentang status kita. Cukup aku, kau, pastor, dokter Kim juga Tuhan yang tau."

Sinar matanya meredup. Aku tahu mungkin syarat syaratku ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi ini demi Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin malaikatku itu tersakiti lebih banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kusodorkan secarik kertas padanya. Berisikan alamat gereja yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahan kami. Gereja tua yang ada di pinggir kota.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Hari minggu jam 8 pagi. Datanglah dengan menggunakan tuxedo terbaikmu. Yeobo."

Kai pov end.

.

Author Pov.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saat Kai pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia meremas kertas yang ada didepannya dengan keras. Ingin sekali namja itu mengangis tapi tidak. Ini belum seberada dibandingkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Ia mengeluarkan uang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan mengusap sedikit air mata, Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Tak memperhatikan bahwa ada orang lain didepannya.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo merintih kecil saat pantatnya dengan mulus menyentuh lantai. Umpatan umpatan siap ia luncurkan pada seseorang yang menabrak –ditabak- nya.

"Mianhae. Kau tak papa?" uluran tangan itu tepat berada di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan namja bermata bulat itu hanya diam. Memandang wajah orang didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Wajah tampan, rambut pirang, juga bau tubuh maskulin menguar bebas dari tubuhnya.

"Kris songsaengnim." Gumam Kyungsoo spontan.

"Nde? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya orang itu heran.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia memandang kagum Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Benar kau Kris songsangnim. Guru bahasa inggris. Annyeonghaseo songsaengnim. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Bagai semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, Kyungsoo kembali ceria dalam sekejap. Sementara itu Kris berusaha mengingat ingat dimana dia bertemu Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Apa songsangnim lupa padaku? Aku muridmu saat kau magang dulu. Kelas X – 4."

"AH! Jiunju High School kah? Kelas termalas itu?" Wajah Kris langsung berubah ceria kala mengingat masa lalunya sebagai guru baru. Yah, perjuangan awalnya untuk menjadi seorang guru profesional (?) seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa yang buruk yang kau ingat. Menyebalkan!"

"Maaf. Habis hanya itu yang kuingat dari kelasmu. Dan kau…"

"Kyungsoo. Kim Kyungsoo." Kris mencoba mengingat lagi dan lagi.

"Yang kutahu Kyungsoo itu…"

"Sekarang aku sudah berubah. Songsaengnim sedang apa disini?" Kyungsoo melihat lihat ke sekitar tubuh mantan gurunya itu. tak ada orang dan itu berarti Kris datang sendirian.

"Hanya ingin bersantai. Mau menemaniku?"

Seketika, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan senyuman termanisnya di hari ini, ia menemani Kris melewati satu hari menyebalkannya.

***KAISOO***

"Dari mana saja?" pertanyaan yang langsung keinti menyambut kepulangan Kai. Baekhyun tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Pasalnya sangat tak biasa suaminya pulang diatas jam 7 malam.

"Ada pekerjaan mendadak." Ucap Kai yang benar-benar lelah. Ia tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun yang dikiranya akan menimbulkan perdebatan panjang.

"Pekerjaan katamu? Aku menelfon sekertarismu dan dia bilang kau sudah pulang pukul 3 sore!"

"Baek kumohon. Aku juga punya privasi. Tidka bisakah kau mengerti itu?" lelah juga pikiran yang tak menuntu membuat amarah Kai tersulut dengan mudah. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manja akhir-akhir ini.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyimpan rahasia Kai! Katakan dari mana!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga telinga menahan amarahnya.

"Ini berbeda. Kumohon jangan terlalu mengekangku." Ucap Kai melunak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Beban dalam batinnya semakin bertambah dengan perilaku Kai yang kian berubah. Ketakutan akan kehilangan namja itu semakin besar. Sebut Baekhyun egois karna tak akan pernah membuatkan seorangpun memiliki Kai selain dirinya. Walau dia mati sekalipun.

***KAISOO***

Jalanan terasa lebih menarik ketimbang nasihat nasihat Joonmyeon yang menurutnya tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Ya! Sesekali dengarkanlah perkataan appamu ini. Sebentar lagi aku harus melepaskanmu, jadi buat aku senang!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit terkikik karna melihat wajah ayahnya yang cemberut. Kekanakan sekali. Yah setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa maklum dengan hal itu. Mengingat dirinya yang merupakan satu satunya keluarga Joonmyeon sekarang.

"Arraseo. Sekarang aku mendengarkan."

"Sudah terlambat. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo keluar!" Joonmyeon keluar dari mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Didepannya, sebuah gereja tua dengan kesan klasik terlihat anggun meski telah termakan usia.

"Appa, kau marah?" Kyungsoo mengejar Appanya yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap gereja itu dengan senyuman manis di bibir.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk marah. Ayo kau tidak boleh terlambat di pemberkatan pernikahanmu." Joonmyeon mengaitkan tangan Kyungsoo pada lengannya. Seperti seorang ayah pada umumnya. Mengantarkan sang anak gadis berjalan di altar dan bersiap untuk kehilangan permata yang selama ini ia gosok dengan sepenuh hati.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja. Menghirup segarnya udara di dalam walau tak ada pendingin sedikitpun dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau terlambat! Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini lalu pergi." Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Kyungsoo ditarik oleh seseorang. Kai. Ya, dia nampak tidak sabar menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan dalam arti kata bahagia, hanya saja urusannya bukan hanya dengan Kyungsoo saja hari ini.

"Tapi apa tidak berjalan perlahan dahulu di altar? Lagi pula ada dokter Kim yang akan menggandengku." Kyungsoo berusaha tak melepaskan kaitan tangannya dengan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula hanya ada kita disini. Tidak perlu acara yang macam-macam!" Kai langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar hingga kedepan sana. Ke hadapan sang pastor yang akan menikahkan mereka.

Sementara Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum kecut lalu duduk di kursi depan. Kursi yang biasanya di duduki oleh orang tua pengantin.

Dia tersenyum kala Kyungsoo secara curi curi tersenyum padanya di sela pemberkatan.

_Jika saja kau ada disini sekarang, apakah perasaanmu sama denganku? Senang rasanya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia sukai. Tapi berat sekali harus kehilangannya. Aku yang membesarkannya, mendidiknya, dan tertawa bersamanya. Apakah tugasku kini telah selesai? Apa setelah ini aku masih diperlukan? Seandainya kau ada disini Xing, apa kau akan memelukku dan meyakinkanku bahwa dia akan baik baik saja?_

Joonmyeon menyeka air matanya saat kekhawatirannya terhadap Kyungsoo meluap luap. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang tersenyum sekarang, tapi apakah nanti dia juga akan tersenyum?

Permberkatan selesai, Dan Kai hanya mencium kening Kyungsoo singkat. Joonmyeon bertepuk tangan sementara sang pastor tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang baru saja dia nikahkan.

_Xing, aku belum siap kehilangannya._

***KAISOO***

"Kau tinggal di sini mulai sekarang." Kyungsoo menerima kunci yang diberikan Kai.

Sebuah flat kecil yang hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang tengah, juga sebuah kamar mandi di pojok sana.

"Kenapa aku tinggal di sini?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menyentuh sedikit lantai kayu yang bahkan sudah sangat berdebu.

"Kau bermimpi jika mau tinggal bersama denganku dan Baekhyun. Rumah itu hanya milik kami. Dan tak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan menambah daftar penghuni disana."

"Tapi ini…"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Kau ini harusnya sudah bersyukur mau ku nikahi! Aku ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian ehem.. suaminya dengan sedih. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menikah, dan kini ia ditinggalkan begitu saja? Apa dia pikir menikah yang Kyungsoo harapkan hanya sebuah status?

"Aku ragu kau akan menangis kali ini songsaengnim."

.

Kai tergesa masuk ke dalam kantornya. Ada beberapa berkas yang tak sengaja tertinggal di dalam ruangannya. Jika saja berkas berkas itu tak penting, mungkin Kai akan memilih tidur dalam dekapan sang istri malam-malam begini.

Kai mengambil setumpuk berkas di atas meja tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu. Cukup cahaya dari luar pikirnya.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Kai membawa seluruh berkas itu ke mobilnya di lantai dasar. Tak memperhatikan setangkai bunga daffodil yang ia injak.

***KAISOO***

Baekhyun melempar buket bunga itu kelantai. Ia menatap Kai kesal.

Kai tampak terkejut atas kelakuan Baekhyun. Setahunya, Baekhyun menyukai segala jenis bunga. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Bunga yang biasanya memang ia berikan pada namja bermata sipit itu kita hancur berserakan dilantai. Sebuket bunga Azalea yang bahkan lebih segar dari biasanya. Ya, karna Kai baru mendapatkannya tadi sore dari sang 'pengirim' rahasia.

Baekhyun berbalik manjauhi Kai. Berniat untuk masuk ke kamar sebelum Kai mencekal tangannya.

"Wae?"

"Kau pikir aku orang yang mudah dibodohi hah?! Kau pikir kau bisa berselingkuh di belakangku?" Nada tinggi Baekhyun main andil dalam perkataannya. Wajah yang biasanya pucat kini memerah karna darah yang dipompa berlebihan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang penyakitan, tapi aku tidak selemah itu! kau pikir aku tidak tahu dari mana kau dapatkan bunga bunga itu? dari kekasihmu diluar sana kan?!"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih dibelakangmu! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Baek?" Kai merasa menghianati Baekhyun. Mungkin ia memang tak punya kekasih, tapi jika istri mungkin beda cerita.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku demi orang itu kan? Tentu saja! Dia akan hidup lebih lama bersamamu!" Mata Baekhyun berkaca kaca. Air mata itu siap tumpah kapanpun dia siap.

Kai. Adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat tidak menyukai air mata. Jika ia melihat seseorang menangis, ia lebih memilih pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali. Tapi kali ini yang menangis adalah Baekhyun. Seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Sangat tak mungkin meninggalkannya menangis sementara dirinya sendirilah penyebabnya.

"Mianhae. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek. Kau salah paham," Kai berusaha meraih tubuh kecil itu walau dia memberontak.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kai yang terlampau keras pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau memafkanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirim bunga itu. semuanya sudah berjalan sejak lama Baek. 2 tahun yang lalu,"

"Dan kau tidak memberitahukan itu padaku?"

"Untuk apa jika pada akhirnya bunga itu berakhir ditanganmu?"

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang itu? yang memberikan bunga-bunga itu untukmu tanpa tahu dikemanakan pemberiannya selama ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal kau senang, aku tidak akan peduli dengan yang lainnya."

***KAISOO***

Udara bulan Desember mulai mendingin. Sebagian orang memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah dengan selimut tebal membungkus diri mereka. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Kyungsoo. Namja berpipi chuby itu sudah terlalu sering berada di dalam rumah. Ya terhitung 7 hari setelah Kai meninggalkannya dan tak kembali lagi. Seperempat bulan dia habiskan sendirian.

"Kalau begitu caranya. Apa gunanya menikah. Dasar bodoh!" Kaleng bekas minuman berhasil melayang jauh akibat tendangan Kyungsoo. Yah paling tidak Kyungsoo berharap kepala seseorang terkena kaleng itu.

"Hei, dilarang biang sampah sembarangan." Kyungsoo berbalik saat mendengar suara berat itu.

"Kris songsaengnim!"

"Hah… sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan panggil 'songsaengnim'! aku bukan gurumu lagi." Kris menyerahkan kaleng itu kembali ke Kyungsoo yang masih tak bergeming. "Ya! Cepat buang kalengnya. huh, lagipula apa untungnya buang sampah sembarang." Kris meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dan masih saja diam.

"Songsangnim tunggu aku!"

***KAISOO***

"Hahaha! Jadi Songsangnim masih single sampai sekarang? Apa songsaengnim tidak laku?" Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Tawa pertamanya minggu ini.

"Kau berniat mengejekku? Hah! Aku menyesal bercerita denganmu."

Mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan di sepanjang sungai Han. Saling berbagi cerita tentang hal hal yang mereka alami selama beberapa tahun kebelakang. Sekedar saling mengakrabkan kembali hubungan yang sempat terputus antara guru dan murid.

Kris, guru Bahasa Inggris yang sempat mengajar di Jiunju High School selama 2 bulan. Sekolah dimana Kyungsoo menghabiskan masa SMA nya. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, keduanya memiliki hubungan yang lumayan dekat. Sebenernya bukan hanya mereka berdua, tetapi juga kelas yang 'dihuni' oleh Kyungsoo saat itu.

5 tahun berlalu, dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melupakan Kris. Bukan dalam artian Kyungsoo tertarik dengan namja blasteran itu, tetapi kenangan kenangan kecil yang mereka lewati bersama.

"Aku pernah bilang kan? Songsaengnim akan susah jodoh kalau terlalu tertutup. Mentang mentang aku anak kecil kau jadi meremehkan ucapanku."

"Ne, lalu apa lagi? Jelek atau tiang listrik? Aku bahkan masih ingat perkataan pedasmu padaku. Dasar anak tidak sopan." Kris menyentlik dahi Kyungsoo keras. Sontak saja membuat namja yang lebih muda itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia menatap sang songsangnim dengan kesal. "Apa? Kau mau membalas? Kubunuh kau kalau berani!"

"Ya! Sifat psycomu belum hilang? Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu lagi kalau begini caranya."

"Jadi sifat penakutmu juga belum hilang eum, Baby Soo?" Kris mentap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggoda. Alis tebalnya naik turun. Persis seperti pria hidung belang, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Si- AKH!" belum sempat Kyungsoo mengelak, seekor ular berukuran kecil telah menggantung tepat didepan matanya. Tanpa diperintah, mata bulat Kyungsoo kini terlihat semakin bulat. Jangan lupakan bulu romannya yang meremang. Tubuh kecil itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sang guru yang tertawa mengejek.

"S-Songsaengnim, d-dari mana itu?" Kyungsoo masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari ular yang dengan santainya bertengger di tangan Kris. Kyungsoo sangat yakin kalau ular itu asli. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak gerak juga lidah yang menjulur.

"Dari dulu aku selalu membawanya di dalam tas. Tao, kenalkan itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini Tao. Salam kenal." Rahang Kyungsoo serasa jatuh saat melihat Kris memperlakukan ular itu layaknya boneka. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa Kris masih saja jomblo. Dia menyimpang, penyuka binatang, pikir Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo menatap paras bak dewa itu. dengan terpaan sinar matahari sore, wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna seakan bercahaya. Belum lagi dengan senyuman yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja. Ya semua terlihat keren sebelum akhirnya dia mencium sesuatu. Mencium sebuah benda panjang yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"YA! Kau menciumnya!" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan. Dia menunjuk nunjuk Tao-ular- yang baru saja Kris cium. Tatapannya masih saja ngeri pada Tao, padahal jarak duduk Kris dengan Kyungsoo mencapai 5 meter.

"Kau berlebihan. Tao saja terlihat bahagia. Iya kan Tao?"

Sudah 2 jam mereka habiskan waktu sendiri sendiri. Kris yang sibuk dengan Tao, dan Kyungsoo yang termenung menatap air sungai.

"Hei, sedang memikirkan apa? Anak kecil tidak boleh melamun, waktumu terlalu berharga untuk itu." Kyungsoo menatap sekilas Kris yang kini telah duduk disampingnya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya kembali ke air sungai yang berarus tenang.

"Songsaengnim ingat Kim Songsaengnim?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Kris tengah berusaha mengingat dan sepersekian detik kemudian matanya melebar menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum move on ya?" Kyungsoo langsung mendeathglare Kris yang kini menelan ludahnya kasar. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, saat dia membuat Kyungsoo marah karna tugas yang dia berikan terlalu banyak. Seminggu penuh Kyungsoo mendiamkannya dan itu membuat Kris seakan tak berguna sebagai seorang guru.

"Padahal kukira kau hanya main main saat itu. Jadi, kau serius ya dengannya?" tanya Kris lagi. Sinar mata Kyungsoo berangsur angsur meredup. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di lututnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Lagi lagi kau meremahkanku! Apa kau meremehkan semua perkataan anak kecil hah?! Walaupun aku tumbuh dewasa setiap waktu, tapi semua orang di sekitarku selalu lebih dewasa. Dan selalu saja aku dianggap anak kecil."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu anak kecil." Kris mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau menatapku seperti anak berumur 10 tahun yang baru saja jatuh dari sepeda, bodoh!" Kyungsoo menampik tangan Kris yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Kai saja tidak pernah mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau sendiri yang berfikiran begitu. Saat kau berfikir kau anak kecil, semua yang ada disekitarmu juga akan berfikir begitu. Huh, kau bahkan lebih sulit dimengerti daripadaku. Kau benar benar seperti anak kecil. Orang harus benar benar mengenalmu sebelum menentukan salah benar dari semua yang kau katakan."

"Maksud songsaengnim apa? Mau mengejek atau memujiku?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang pasti, seorang anak kecil yang berusaha menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya, adalah orang yang hebat. Mencoba memendam sifat kekanakannya walau itu sangat sulit. Memendam rasa sakit yang seharusnya belum dirasakan anak anak seusianya. Kau istimewa." Dan kembali Kris mengusak surai hitam Kyungsoo.

Kris mengingat sesuatu. Ia kembali mengeluarkan Tao dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"Pegang." Kyungsoo menatap ngeri Kris yang menyodorkan Tao padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan mengigitmu." Kris membawa tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengelus kepala ular berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau gila?! Aku fobia ular!" Kyungsoo berusaha menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja! Percayalah pada gurumu!" Kris menatap Kyungsoo penuh percaya. Dengan lembut, ia membawa tangan kecil itu mengelus Tao secara perlahan. Membiarkan tangan itu sedikit beradaptasi dengan sisik sisik ular yang tiba tiba membuatnya tersenyum.

Kris tersenyum kecil saat akhirnya melihat Kyungsoo semakin berani untuk mengangkat Tao. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan putih itu.

"Dia tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Kyungsoo saat merasakan Tao merayap melalui lengannya.

"Siapa yang pernah bilang Tao buruk? Hei, kau terlihat lelah. Mau bersandar?" Kris menepuk bahunya pelan. Mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat disana. Tanpa penawaran kedua, Kyungsoo langsung menyamankan dirinya di bahu lebar itu. Tanpa menggalihkan pandangan dari Tao tentu saja.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang saat bisa melawan fobiamu." Bisik Kris.

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak senang saat dapat menaklukan ketakutannya sendiri?" Kyungsoo mencium Tao sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengelus tubuh panjang itu lagi.

"Mulai sekarang, anggap semua masalahmu sebagai ular. Anggap mereka adalah binatang liar yang bisa kau jinakkan dengan perasaan. Dan ingatlah bagaimana kau tersenyum setelah sanggup mengalahkan rasa takutmu itu. Tidak ada satupun masalah yang tidak dapat kau selesaikan. Yang terpenting adalah, mengingat bahwa semua hal di dunia ini tak ada yang sia-sia."

"Kau semakin bijaksana songsaengnim. Itu sebabnya aku ingin menikah dengan seorang guru. Ahh… sayangnya Kim Sangsaengnim sudah berhenti sekarang."

"Walaupun hatimu ada padanya, jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Bukankah aku ayahmu hem?" Kris menyentil hidung Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana bisa dulu aku memanggilmu Abojie sementara Kim songsaengnim dengan Omonim. Aku gila."

"Kau memang gila. Tapi itu yang kusuka darimu. Dan kumohon perbanyaklah istirahat. Kau terlihat tidak baik."

Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang sedari tadi telah menatapnya dalam. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam kontak mata yang mungkin hanya bisa dibaca oleh keduanya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Maaf."

.

Detikan jam terasa memiliki bunyi yang lebih keras dari biasanya. Satu satunya sumber suara yang menghidupkan suasana hening itu. Pukul 3 sore, biasanya waktu yang tepat untuk jalan jalan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Namja itu bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan hangat selembar selimut. Dia tidak mimpi buruk, hanya sedikit gelisah lebih tepatnya. 8 hari. Ya 8 hari semenjak pernikahan dan waktu itu terbuang percuma. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menunggu Kai selama hari hari itu. ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi sang namja tampan hanya untuk mengukur tingkat tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami.

Sampai akhirnya hari ini Kyungsoo benar benar merasa jenuh sendirian. Ia mengambil ponsel lalu berusaha menghubungi Kai.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat telfon. Bukan, ini bukan suara Kai. Ini suara seorang wanita. Hati Kyungsoo bergemuruh. Mungkinkah Kai tak hanya memilikinya dan Baekhyun? Apakah ia juga memiliki wanita lain di luar sana?

Semua itu terpecahkan kala sang wanita mengaku sebagai sekertaris dari Kim Jongin.

"tolong sampaikan pada Tuan Kim. Kim Kyungsoo menghubunginya sore ini."

Kyungsoo langsung menutup sambungan telefon. Ia menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Ia membayangkan langit langit putih itu sebagai layar yang menampilkan semuanya. Tentang hidupnya, tentang Joonmyeon, tentang sekolahnya, juga tentang Kim Jong In.

Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Kim Jong In. Bagaimana ia mencintai Kim Jong In. Dan bagaimana ia hancur karna Kim Jong In.

.

Pintu abu abu itu terbuka hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman. Seorang namja berkulit gelap langsung duduk bersandar pada sofa kecil di ruang tamu.

Seorang namja lainnya tak tak lain adalah Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah suara. Takut takut rumahnya kecurian.

"Kai ahjusshi." Kai melirik Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum kembali menutup matanya. Terlihat sekali ia merasa kelelahan.

"Aku tidak percaya ahjusshi kesini!"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"T-tidak juga." Kyungsoo mendekati Kai yang tetap diam sambil memejamkan mata. Namja bermata bulat itu bersimpuh dilantai lalu melepaskan sepatu yang masih Kai kenakan. Sementara Kai hanya bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut padanya.

"Wae? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan Kai begitu asing padanya. Tangan kecilnya beralih pada dasi yang membelit erat leher Kai.

"Tidak. Hanya saja-"

"Baekhyun ahjusshi tidak pernah melakukannya? Nah selesai. Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu? Ah lebih baik kau mandi baru makan. Tubuhmu sangat bau ahjusshi."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Bergegas ke kamar mandi guna menyiapkan air untuk suaminya.

Kai masih diam. Ia menatap dasinya yang terlipat rapi di meja.

Entah berapa waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk menatap dasi itu dengan bodoh. Yang pasti malam semakin larut saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya untuk mandi.

Mandinya selesai dan kini di meja makan sudah ada Kyungsoo yang menunggunya dengan senyuman. Makanan di depannya terlihat begitu lezat walau tak semewah makanan yang dibuat pelayan rumahnya.

"Makanlah. Ahjusshi pasti lapar. Maaf hanya seperti ini."

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi seberang Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil semangkuk kecil sup yang ada dihadapannya.

'_Enak.'_

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Kai seakan acuh.

"Tentu. Apa enak?"

"Lumayan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Yah… mungkin hanya senyuman biasa untuk semua orang. Tapi tidak untuk Kai. Seseorang yang diam diam ikut tersenyum dalam hatinya.

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang tidur karna pikirannya masih jauh pada Kim Jongin. Malam sudah semakin larut dan Kai tidak pulang. Walau, sebenarnya Kai sudah memberi tahu untuk tidak menunggu, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun resah. Kecurigaannya pada Kai semakin besar. Akhir akhir ini namja itu kurang memperhatikannya. Baiklah, sebut Baekhyun manja karna memang begitu kenyataannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun merasa di abaikan seperti ini. Apa lagi oleh Kai yang telah berjanji akan terus memperhatikannya.

_Apa aku tak cukup berpenyakitan agar kau tetap di sampingku?_

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kai tidur tak beraturan di tempat tidurnya. Selelah itukah _suaminya_?

Kyungsoo mengambil selembar selimut paling tebal dalam lemari. Ia sadar Kai akan kedinginan malam ini. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang hanya dilindungi oleh boxernya juga baju milik Kyungsoo yang kekecilan.

Namja itu naik keatas kasur queen sizenya. Menyelimuti tubuh namja lainnya yang tertidur hingga memakan setengah ranjang lebih. Ia menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang jatuh di wajah tampan Kai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heum? Matamu terlihat sayu hari ini. Kau kurang tidur? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Baekhyun, apa dia makan dengan baik? Hah, tentu saja dia makan dengan baik. Kau kan suaminya. Kim Jong In tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang disayanginya sakit kan? Lalu apa kabar cita-citamu?" Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang bertanya pada anaknya yang sudah tertidur lelap. Bisikan bisikkan kecilnya bahkan mungkin seperti lullaby untuk Kai.

"Selamat tidur."

Kyungsoo mengecup pelan dahi Kai sebelum keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Sangat tidak mungkin tidur bersama Kai yang bahkan memakai seluruh bagian tempat tidurnya saat ini.

.

Namja itu menggeliat pelas. Kelopak matanya begerak gerak sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Ia mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangun dan duduk di sudut tempat tidur. Matanya menyusuri kamar yang gelap akibat lampu yang dimatikan.

Kaki namja itu menuntun pemiliknya untuk berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Yang dapat namja itu lihat pertama kali saat keluar adalah, seorang namja manis yang tidur di sofa dengan kaki yang menggantung karna ukuran sofa yang kecil. Tangannya seakan mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri dengan bibir yang memucat kedinginan.

Sesegera mungkin Kai mengambil selimut yang tadi ia pakai. Membawa benda lebar itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo yang kedinginan. Namja berkulit gelap itu menatap kesekeliling flat. Ia melihat fentilasi udara yang terlampau besar di atas jendela. Pantas jika Kyungsoo kedinginan.

Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan rambut hitam legam yang membuat namja itu –entahlah- terlihat _'sedikit'_ cantik. Lantai yang dingin terasa menggiurkan untuk diduduki, dan Kai melakukannya. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo intens. Memainkan jari jari mungil sang namja _ehem _cantik dalam genggamannya.

Mungkin untuk sesaat Kai menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo cukup imut dan menggemaskan untuk dijadikan boneka peluk sebelum tidur. Yah, sebelum akhirnya namja itu terlelap dengan tangan yang mengganggam tangan seorang yang lebih kecil.

***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan tubuh besar yang tertidur dalam duduk disampingnya. Mencoba membuat namja yang berstatus suaminya itu untuk bangun. Ia cukup tau diri dengan keberadaan Kai yang hanya _menumpang _istirahat di flatnya, atau mungkin flat Kai sendiri.

"Sudah jam 3. Ahjusshi tidak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai akhirnya membuka mata.

"Kenapa aku disini?" gumam Kai yang menyadari posisi tidurnya yang tak enak. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya yang masih melayang layang.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo sibuk mengambil baju Kai yang tadinya dipakai Kai saat datang.

"Cepat ganti bajumu." Kyungsoo menyerahkan baju baju itu bada Kai.

Kai meraih baju itu ogah ogahan lalu memakainya ditempat. Oh! Dia tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya telah memerah di depan sana.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyung." Pamit Kai yang telah selesai memakai baju serta sepatunya.

"Sering seringlah kesini."

"Jika ada waktu ok?"

.

Jalan Seoul terasa lengang. Tentu karna kini jam mobil menunjuk pukul 4 pagi. Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan, mencoba menikmati suasana malam yang dingin juga sepi itu sendirian.

Kyungsoo kembali hinggap dalam ingatannya. Merasakan hal sepi selalu mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Seperti apakah masa lalu namja itu. kemana orang tua yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya saat pernikahan? Bagaimana dengan teman temannya? Selama bersama Kyungsoo, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Istrinya berjalan bersama teman temannya. Yah, sekedar bertemu di jalan pun Kai tidak pernah.

Tanpa sadar, kini Kai telah sampai di rumahnya. Ya, rumah yang sebenarnya.

Ia masuk kedalam dan menemukan Baekhyun tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ia berjalan mendekati orang yang dicintainya itu. orang yang membuatnya harus selalu mengalah. Tapi Kai bahagia, asal Baekhyun tersenyum untuknya itu sudah sangat cukup.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat senyuman seorang namja muncul di otaknya. Tidak, itu bukan Baekhyun bukan pula ayahnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, tetapi ia tak benar benar ingat.

"Kai,"

Kai langsung mencium bibir sang istri kala ia terbangun. Ciuman yang terkesan menuntut dan penuh hasrat.

"Aku ingin kamu."

.

Suara dentuman pintu mobil terasa lebih keras di daerah pemakaman itu. seorang namja berjas hitam berjalan kearah ratusan batu nisan itu dengan seikat bunga carnation dengan hiasan forget-me-not disekelilingnya.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah batu nisan yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Saat sampai, ia menatap batu nisan itu dalam sebelum akhirnya menaruh buket bunga didepan nisan itu. lututnya telah menjadi tumpuan berdirinya saat ini, tangannya menangkup dan membacakan doa agar seseorang yang ia sayangi –yang sudah mati- itu tenang di alam lain.

Bulir air menetes keluar dari kedua ekor mata sang namja. Tangannya bergetar, begitu pula dengan dadanya yang kembang kempis menahan isakan. Sebut ia lemah karna begitulah kenyatannya. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana seandainya seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya?

Tangannya menyentuh baru nisan itu dengan lembut. Sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melakukan aktifitasnya hari ini.

Angin yang biasanya tak ada di pagi hari membelai sang namja tampan. Membawa pesan suara dari surga sana.

'_Jaga Kyungsoo ya. Joonmyeonnie.'_

***TBC***

A/N : Eum,,, iya. Saya datang lagi dengan FF yang gak kalah GJ sama FF yang lainnya. Maaf gak nepatin janji buat berhenti. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*

Saya Cuma sadar, kalau FF dan FFn adalah hidup lain saya. Disaat saya gak bisa apa-apa didunia nyata, saya bisa mencurahkannya lewat FF dan berbagi lewat FFn. Curcol ini curcol

NAH! Harusnya FF ini Oneshot, tapi berhubung panjang, dan belum selesai sedangkan hati kecil saya (Cieileh bahasanya) berontak buat publish, yah begini lah hasilnya. Menurut perkiraan mungkin ini gak akan lebih dari 3 chapter.

FF ini Terinspirasi dari FF 10080. Ituloh yang bagian selingkuhnya. Walau jujur sebenernya saya gak pernah baca FF 10080 secara utuh. Cuma diceritain sama temen sinopsisnya :3

Terus untuk alur yang lainnya, itu dari EHEM kisah hidup SMA saya yang baru aja dimulai. Buat yang baca status status saya di Fb, pasti kalian udah tahu kan, kalau saya sekarang PEDOPHILE! Eh bukan sih… lebih tepatnya saya suka sama GURU saya sendiri. ITU KARMA! Adoh, saya tobat bikin FF pedo gini ceritanya.

Yah! Saya Curcol lagi. Yo wis lah.

Mind to Review? ^^


	2. Love(s)

True Love(s) Chapter 2

11

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbelanja hari ini. Kulkasnya hanya berisikan es batu dan sarden kalengan yang tinggal setengah pagi tadi.

"Aish! Dingin sekali!" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Walau tahu itu sia-sia paling tidak membuat gerakan lebih, bisa membuat tubuhnya lebih panas bukan?

Pasar lumayan dekat dengan flatnya. Hanya butuh 10 menit untuk sampai kesana. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Hanya sekedar browsing tentang hal-hal yang berbau masakan.

"Dae-ah! Jangan pelgi!"

"AA KEJAL AKU MINNIE!"

Bruk…

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya tak peduli kini menoleh. Seorang anak TK kini tengah terduduk di tanah dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sementara itu anak lainnya kini menatap temannya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Ia mendekati temannya.

"Minnie maaf."

"Hiks cakit Dae."

Kyungsoo segera mendekati keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" 'Minnie' menunjuk lututnya yang berdarah.

"OMO! Aduh bagaimana ini?" pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari lutut Minnie. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyeramkan, tetapi untuk Kyungsoo yang phobia darah…

"Astaga Minseok. Gwenchana?" tiba tiba seorang wanita sudah ada di samping Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, ia menyuruh Kyungsoo menggendong Minnie yang sebenarnya bernama Minseok kesebuah TK di seberang jalan.

"Jaga mereka sebentar ya. Aku mau ambil obat dulu." Ucap Wanita itu sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama kedua anak kecil yang tengah menangis. Mungkin jika Minnie yang menangis itu wajar. Tapi kenapa Dae juga ikut menangis?

"Maaf Minnie. Ini calah Dae. Harusnya Dae gak ajak Minnie lali-lali" dengan sesegukan Dae memeluk Minnie erat.

"Gak papa Dae. Gak cakit-cakit banget kok."

"Benelan?" Minnie mengangguk imut membuat Dae tiba-tiba mencium pipi gembul Minnie. Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah melihat adegan tidak senonoh tersebut.

'_HEI SIAPA YANG AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS INI?! MANA ORANG TUANYA?!'_

"Maaf menunggu lama Minnie. Sebentar lagi sakitnya sembuh ya?" Minnie kembali menganguk. Ia hanya diam saat wanita yang merupakan gurunya itu mengobati lukanya. Sesekali ia meringis saat obat obat yang sungguh dia tak tau apa itu semakin membuatnya kesakitan.

"Selesai. Nah Minseok, Jongdae kembalilah ke kelas. Yura Songsaengnim sudah menunggu."

"Ne congcangnim. Kami ke kelac dulu. Telima kacih hyung cantik." Kedua anak itu membungkuk sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum Jongdae membantu Minseok berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Ah! Maaf aku mengabaikanmu."

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga iseng membantu." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku Bang Minah. Panggil aku Minah ya." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Bermaksud untuk berkenalan dengan namja bermata bulat itu.

"Kim Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan hangat. "Kau kerja di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap sekolah kecil itu dengan sedikit risih. Bagaimana tidak, di kota sebesar Seoul, taman kanak-kanak mewah sudah sangat banyak. Tapi lihat realita yang ada di hadapannya. Bangunan yang usang walau masih layak pakai. Juga halaman yang penuh dengan banyak permainan yang mungkin sedikit kurang terawat.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya bantu bantu sih. Habis disini muridnya lumayan banyak tapi gurunya Cuma satu. Namanya Park Yura."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Dulu ada 2 orang guru, tapi kata Yura eonnie, temannya itu berhenti karna menikah. Yura eonnie mau menutup TK ini, tapi dia terlalu mencintai murid muridnya, yah.. jadi begitulah sampai saat ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Minah. Ia menatap banyak –sekitar 50- anak tengah bernyanyi gembira didalam ruangan sana. Ruangan yang sebenernya cukup sempit untuk anak anak sebanyak itu. ada satu ruang kosong disebelah ruang itu. Tapi karna yah… sudah dijelaskan tadi. Tidak ada guru lain, maka kelas yang harusnya dibagi dua menjadi satu sekarang.

"Memangnya kalau jadi guru TK itu mengajarkan apa saja?"

"Tentu saja banyak. Hal hal yang akan jadi dasar hidupnya kelak. Seperti, makan dengan benar, bersalaman, membaca, menulis,menghitung, menebak, dan yang pasti bersikap baik pada setiap orang."

"Apa pelajaran bahasa inggris dan menggambar juga bisa diajarkan untuk anak TK?"

Minah mengangguk kecil. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku ikut membantu disini?" Kyungsoo langsung meraih tangan Minah. Matanya berkedip kedip ingin.

"T-Tapi kami tidak punya-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula aku hanya mencari aktifitas di waktu luangku. Tidak dibayar aku tidak apa-apa."

"T-tentu."

.

Kyungsoo berjalan riang dengan sekantong penuh bahan makanan di tangannya. Setelah berhari-hari tak memiliki kegiatan, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Ya, dia memang berhenti kuliah sejak menikah dengan Kai. Alasannya, karna ingin terus bersama dengan suaminya itu. Tapi bukankah apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia? Kai bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil menyusuri gang sempit menuju apartemennya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang begitu kenyataannya, gang itu terasa panas.

"YA! Anak muda selamatkan dirimu!" seorang namja tua menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari gang itu. dibelakang sana, banyak orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri dari kepulan asap.

Tunggu.

"APARTEMENTKU!"

***KAISOO***

Namja itu menangis sesegukan ditemani seorang namja lainnya yang jauh lebih tinggi. Namja tinggi itu berusaha menenangkan namja yang berstatus sebagai _mantan _muridnya itu.

"Kyung tenanglah." Kris mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"YA! KAU PIKIR APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU HAH?! RUMAHKU TERBAKAR HABIS BODOH! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG! NAMJA BODOH! PERGI KAU! PERGI KAU!"

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tubuh Kris dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat Kris meringis kesakitan karenanya.

Beberapa saat setelah sadar rumahnya terbakar, Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi Kris untuk membantu memecahkan permasalahannya. Yang pertama 'dimana dia akan tinggal sekarang?' yang kedua 'dimana dia harus menangis sekarang.'

Dan disinilah, di halte bis dekat apartement Kyungsoo yang telah hangus terbakar, Kris yang sudah rela-rela datang dan meng_cancel _ acaranya kini malah diusir.

"Hue! Bantu aku!" Kris merasakan bahunya basah. Kyungsoo telah memeluknya erat sekarang. Menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya di bahu Kris.

"aku harus apa?" tanya Kris dengan memainkan ponselnya.

"Biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu ya."

"KYUNGSOO!" Kris maupun orang yang dipanggil kini menoleh. Mendapati seorang namja berjas hitam menghampiri mereka. Nafasnya terlihat terengah juga dengan baju yang setengah basah.

"Itu-"

"Kim songsaengnim." Kris mendelik mendengar menuturan lirih Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja berkulit tan yang jaraknya tinggal 30 meter lagi.

"Bodoh! Apa yang terjadi hah? Kenapa sampai terbakar seperti itu?!" jitakan keras mengarah pada dahi Kyungsoo yang basah akibat keringatnya sendiri.

"Mana kutahu! Kata pak polisi sumbernya bukan dari flatku kok! Katanya ada kucing yang yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minyak tanah ke lilin yang menyala. Dan sekarang kucing itu sudah mati terpanggang katanya."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris bosan sebelum menjitak namja yang lebih tua tersebut.

"Jiwa psikopat dilarang muncul disaat seperti ini! Dan juga! Ini salah Kim ahjusshi sendiri! Kenapa tidak membelikanku apartement yang lebih moderen? Yang bisa menyiramkan air itu loh waktu kena asap! Ini karna ahjusshi terlalu pelit!"

"Aku hanya melakukan prinsip ekonomi!" Kai berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga ceritanya. Coba kau bayangkan Kyungsoo tidak pergi keluar hari ini, mungkin dia sudah mati terpanggang di kamarnya yang bahkan untuk turun kebawah saja harus dengan tangga. Kau keterlaluan pelit Jong!"

Kai melirik ke namja sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap dari bawah hingga atas namja tersebut.

"Kau? Kris kan?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Iya, dan apa kau tidak mau memeluk teman lamamu ini bung?" Kris merentangkan tangannya bermaksud menyambut pelukan hangat dari Kai.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih trauma dengan ular yang biasa kau sembunyikan dibalik bajumu."

Kyungsoo menatap kedua namja itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau kenal Kyungsoo dari mana?" tanya Kai setelah lama mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kyungsoo itu kan-"

Perkataan Kris terputus. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang memberikan kode untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'_kau-mati-setelah-ini!'_

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

"Kami teman dekat! Iya kan, Kris gege!"

Kyungsoo memeluk lengan kekar Kris saat menyadari gurunya itu sedikit bingung untuk berbicara.

"Jinjja? Wah dunia ini sempit sekali." Kai terkekeh pelan dengan tatapan membunuh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih bergantungan manja di lengan Kris. Hei lenganku juga sama kekarnya dengan dia, batin Kai.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana bisa bertemu Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris balik.

"Ah… Kyungsoo itu orang yang akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada istriku. Baekhyun kau ingat kan? Hah! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku mencari, dia datang di waktu yang tepat."

Kai tersenyum senang. Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk dan Kris yang wajahnya bahkan tak berekspresi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam sebelum akhirnya memberikan ucapan selamat untuk Kai.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kris ijin membawa Kyungsoo sebentar. Menariknya ke sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang di pinggir jalan.

"Kau-"

"Apa? Bodoh? Terserah, ini hidupku songsaengnim! Jangan mencoba untuk mengaturku!"

Kris menghela nafas kasar. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kris sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa semarah itu. bukankah ia tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo? Tidak! Dirinya hanya merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo sebagai muridnya.

"Baekhyun hyung pasien dari ayahku. Dan secara tak sengaja aku menemukan datanya." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemanapun asal tidak ke namja tinggi berambut pirang itu. sesekali pandangannya malah tertuju pada Kai yang tengah duduk di halte dengan ponselnya.

"Dan dengan mudahnya kau menyerahkan dirimu? Kemana otak cerdasmu hah?! IQ mu tidak jalan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya songsaengnim. Dia sangat membutuhkannya."

"Kau hanya pikirkan dia! Lalu kau bagaimana?! Kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri, tidak? Kau punya alasan lain kan?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap mata elang Kris. Dengan pancaran kesal, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kris hingga membuka jalannya menuju Kai. Tapi tak seberapa langkahnya, Kris lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangan namja yang lebih muda.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataanku tidak pernah main-main!" Kyungsoo menatap berani kearah Kris. Nada bicaranya juga lirih membuktikan bahwa dia benar benar serius. "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, paling tidak salah satu organ tubuhku berada didalam tubuh orang yang ia cintai kan? Orang berwajah cantik, baik hati, berpendidikan tinggi, tapi sakit-sakitan. Akan kupastikan Kim songsaengnim mendapatkan orang yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Walau nyawaku sekalipun harus hilang. Dan asal kau tahu songsaengnim, aku tidak memberikan tubuhku secara Cuma-Cuma. Aku menikah dengan Kim songsaengnim sebagai bayaran. Bagaimana? Cara yang bagus bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tersisipi cincin perak polos dari Kai.

"Kau menjual dirimu?"

Plak…

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Kris dengan keras. Meski tangannya kecil dan terkesan rapuh, tapi pipi Kris yang memerah membuktikan bahwa tangan itu begitu kuat memukulnya. Namja berambut pirang itu menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun hah? Aku lebih tua darimu!" Nada rendah Kris pun bahkan tak membuat Kyungsoo berhenti memandang namja didepannya dengan tatapan benci.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa kau belum pernah ditampar seorang **Pelacur**? Jawabannya sudah bukan? Baru saja pelacur itu menamparmu."

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat kearah Kai setelah itu. Matanya sedikit memanas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Jika dipikir lagi, benar. Kyungsoo tak ubahnya seorang pelacur dengan bayaran sebuah janji suci dari Tuhan.

Kris menatap kedua namja yang kini tengah berdialog secara serius. Percakapan yang panjang dan diakhiri dengan Kai yang mengangguk ogah-ogahan.

"Kris kami pulang dulu ya. Annyeong!" ucap Kai sedikit keras karna Kris tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Kris tetap disana. Menatap Kai yang memimpin jalan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bis yang kebetulan berhenti.

Jantungnya terasa terpacu cepat. Rasa sesak tiba tiba hinggap hingga ia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"You don't know love."

***KAISOO***

Flashback

_Bruuk…_

_Tumpukan buku itu berakhir di atas lantai yang basah karena air hujan. Pemilik buku-buku itu hanya bisa menatap nanar. Pekerjaan rumah yang semalam ia kerjakan dengan susah payah, berakhir sia-sia dengan tinta yang luntur kemana-mana._

"_M-Maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru tadi." Orang yang menabraknya kini tengah membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan itu. tak ketinggalan dengan selembar kertas tugas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi._

"_Kau menghancurkan tugasku." Pemilik buku itu kini menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan air mata yang akan tumpah._

"_Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku janji akan membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu lagi siang ini. Bagaimana?" sang pemilik buku itu menatap orang didepannya dengan heran._

"_Kau siapa?" tanyanya._

"_Ah! Namaku Kim Jongin. Guru yang akan magang di sekolah ini selama 2 bulan kedepan."_

_._

"_Selesai!" Kyungsoo meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang karna terlalu lama duduk. Ia tersenyum pada seorang namja dewasa yang duduk didepannya._

"_Terima kasih Kim songsaenim. Kau mau membantuku."_

"_Sama-sama. Lagi pula ini juga salahku." Kai mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut. _

_Sore yang cerah, dan kedua namja itu terje`bak didalam kelas dengan setumpuk tugas milik Kyungsoo yang meronta minta diselesaikan. Bias oranye sinar matahari menerpa keduanya yang duduk didekat jendela. Hingga merekapun sesekali bisa melihat pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas yang tengah berjalan._

_Tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di atas meja tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Namja bermata bulat itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan menuju tangannya. Sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya kini meremas pelan jemarinya._

"_S-Songsaengnim…" kegugupan langsung hinggap dalam diri Kyungsoo saat menyadari Kai memperpendek jarak diantara mereka._

"_Kau sangat cantik."_

_Chup.._

_._

_Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri demi menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kai yang asik memotret sekolahnya dari atap. hari ini adalah hari terakhir para guru magang berada di sekolah itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya lebih lama lagi. Ia takut kecewa jika tidak dapat mengungkapkannya._

"_S-Songsaengnim." Kyungsoo meremas ujung almamater Kai. Membuat sang pemilik berbalik dan menatap tubuh kecil Kyungsoo._

"_Wae?"_

"_Aku menyukaimu!" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan hal yang seharunya dia ucapkan pelan-pelan._

"_A-Apa?"_

"_Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita mengerjakan tugas bersama di kelas waktu itu."_

_Kai menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar sambil berfikir._

"_Maksudnya menyukai itu, kau mencintaiku begitu?" _

"_Iya." _

_Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Tapi sebentar kemudian ia mendongak kembali saat mendengar suara tawa dari seseorang didepannya._

"_Hahaha… lucu sekali! Bagaimana, Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku jika aku saja tidak tahu siapa kau."_

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak. Mengenalinya?_

"_A-Aku ini-"_

_Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya,_

"_Dengar ya. Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, dan aku tidak sedikitpun tertarik pada seorang bocah ingusan berusia 14 tahun. Perasaanmu dan ucapanmu itu, tidak bisa dipercaya. Anak remaja sangat labil dan kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu. Dan lagi, aku sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup. Maaf ya,"_

_Kyungsoo menangis sambil menatap Kai tak percaya. Langkahnya satu-persatu menjauh dari sang namja berkulit gelap. _

_Cklek…_

"_Kai, kau…" Namja itu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat temannya tengah berhadapan dengan seorang namja kecil. Namja yang menjadi salah satu muridnya di kelas._

_Namja itu, _'Kyungsoo' _ sekali melihat wajahnya, namja tinggi langsung mengenali bocah pendek itu._

_Kris –Namja tinggi- dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kyungsoo saat ia berlari melewatinya lalu turun ke bawah dengan pijakan berantakan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris menatap Kai tajam. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam lalu mengamati foto-foto dalam kameranya._

"_Berengsek kau!" Kalimat terakhir Kris sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kai sendiri di atap._

_Namja berkulit gelap itu memandang kameranya dengan smirk mengerikan di wajahnya. Tetesan air mengalir perlahan turun melewati smirknya itu._

"_Kau gagal Kai. Gagal."_

_._

_Kris mencarinya. Mencari seorang murid dengan kepribadian terunik yang pernah ia temukan. Walau tidak terlalu dekat, diam-diam Kris selalu memperhatikannya. Entah mengapa murid itu terlihat paling berbeda._

_Ia menemukannya. Di sebuah lapangan basket indoor, Kyungsoo meringkuk di tempat duduk pojok sana. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi melihat kesendiriannya, Kris yakin bocah itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja._

"_Are you ok?"_

_Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya hingga membuat Kris dapat melihat jejak air mata di wajah putih itu._

"_Kris Songsaengnim." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghapus sedikit air mata yang masih tertahan di pelupuknya._

"_Kau menyebalkan! Ini hari terakhirku disini. Teman temanmu membuat perpisahan meriah untuk kami, sementara kau? Kenapa malah berdiam diri disini?" Kris berusaha berbicara se informal mungkin. Selama ini, ia harus bebicara formal pada seluruh muridnya jadi untuk yang satu ini terasa sangat canggung baginya._

"_BODOH! JIKA KAU HANYA MAU MENGGANGGUKU PERGI SAJA SANA!" Kris membulatkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka sebegini hebatnya reaksi Kyungsoo saat ia menggunakan bahasa informal. Biasanya semarah apapun bocah itu, ia selalu menggunakan kalimat sopan juga dengan nada bicara yang biasa biasa saja._

"_Aku hanya ingin membantu."_

"_Membantu apanya? Kau membuatku semakin sedih, guru idiot." _

"_Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa saja. Asal itu membuatmu lebih tenang mungkin itu bisa kuterima."_

"_JELEK! TIANG LISTRIK BERJALAN! BODOH! IDIOT! KALIAN SEMUA BODOH!" _

_._

_Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Kris tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bicara sementara Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah lelah untuk bicara –atau lebih tepatnya berteriak-_

"_Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengerti perasaan kami?" gumam Kyungsoo yang ditujukan pada Kris._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Sungguh aku benci kalian!"_

_Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kris sebelum pergi meninggalkan gurunya itu. remaja memang labil bukan? Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan dan mereka lakukan. Setelah mereka sadar mereka melakukan kesalahan, penyelesaiannya adalah kabur._

_._

Kyungsoo menjadi pendiam setelah itu. satu per satu temannya pergi karna dirinya yang tidak pernah mau bicara.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. 'Ini salahnya! Secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan bahwa perkataanku hanyalah bualan!' batin Kyungsoo.

Ketakutan Kyungsoo akan kehilangan semakin besar. Hal itu justru membuatnya tak berani berkata kata lagi. Khawatir teman teman disekitarnya tak mempercayainya, lalu menjauh. Seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya.

Pemikiran yang sempit dari seorang remaja.

***KAISOO***

12

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dinginnya pagi langsung menyergap tubuhnya yang berselimutkan selimut tipis milik Kai.

Karna kejadian kebakaran yang sangat tak terduga itu, Kyungsoo terpaksa –memaksa- tinggal bersama Kai dan Baekhyun. Dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, walau Kai pernah bilang tak mau menerima orang baru dalam rumah itu, tetap saja dia istri Kai kan?

Walau kamar tidur yang Kai berikan pun berada di pojok lantai 2 dengan debu dimana-mana. Tetap saja hal itu tak bisa membuat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo berkurang. Dalam hati, ia memuja muja Tuhan yang telah memberikan musibah itu padanya.

Dengan segera, Kyungsoo membasuh mukanya lalu turun ke bawah. Ia berencana untuk membuatkan Kai dan juga Baekhyun sarapan untuk membalas hutang budinya.

"Selamat pa-"

Sapaan Kyungsoo terputus saat melihat Baekhyun yang terhimpit meja dengan Kai yang menciuminya lembut. Dadanya berdesir cepat. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh serasa hilang entah kemana. Mati rasa untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan lebar pada keduanya.

Baekhyun berontak kala menyadari Kyungsoo tengah menatap mereka.

"Ah! Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi kau jadi melihat hal-hal yang tidak enak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Untuk membunuh kebekuan waktu, Baekhyun segera menarik Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan.

"Makanlah kau pasti lapar. Sejak semalam kan kau belum makan." Kyungsoo menatap makanan didepannya dengan takjub. Untuk sementara, ia lupa dengan sakit hati yang baru saja menderanya.

Seketika pandangannya beralih pada Kai yang duduk tepat didepannya. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia menyuguhi Kai dengan makanan ala kadarnya. Sangat berbeda dengan makanan mewah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Bukannya Kyungsoo kurang mampu, Hei! Ayahnya seorang dokter spesialis penyakit darah, ingat itu!

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang atau lebih tepatnya canggung. Kai bahkan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Kai hari ini. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng kuat. Ia menatap kai seakan bertanya mau kemana mereka? Tapi yang ditatap malah melencos.

"Kapan berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lima menit lagi. Menunggu Ahn ahjusshi menyiapkan mobil." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Oh iya. Jangan menunggu kami jika mau tidur. Mungkin kami akan sedikit malam saat pulang."

"Ah iya. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku juga mau pergi kok." Kyungsoo meringis sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kai. Akhirnya namja itu bicara juga, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Jalan-jalan bersama Kris gege." –mungkin- Ucap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak ingin kalah dengan pasangan muda didepannya. Sifat kekanakannya mulai muncul.

"Kai ayo berangkat. Kami berangkat dulu Kyung, Annyeong." Pamit Baekhyun lalu menarik Kai keluar rumah dengan debamam pintu yang terdengar nyaring bagi Kyungsoo. Namja kecil itu jatuh terduduk dilantai bagai tak bernyawa. Hanya melihat hal yang wajar seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya lemas. Ia mulai ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Kuatkah ia mengganggu kebahagiaan kedua orang itu? Lalu nasibnya yang diombang ambing. Tak diakui sama sekali. Apa gunanya menikah jika begini?

"Kris Songsaengnim main yuk." Kyungsoo menelpon Kris dengan nada manja. Namja itu bahkan sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kejadian tempo hari yang sempat membuat mereka bertengkar.

"_Kau ajak saja suamimu itu."_

"Ayolah Songsangnim jangan bercanda. Tentu saja dia sedang berjalan jalan dengan istrinya saat ini."

"_Kau kan juga istrinya. Berarti kau juga ikut kan?" _Kyungsoo merasakan nada marah, sedih, malas, dan kesal menjadi satu dalam cara bicara Kris saat ini.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

Kyungsoo langsung menutup sambungan ponselnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar lalu mengganti bajunya. Tanpa Kris, dia juga bisa bersenang senang.

.

Kris hanya diam mendengar sambungan di ponselnya tertutup. Diletakkannya benda persegi itu di atas meja. Ia kembali berkutat pada tugas-tugas yang saat kuliah dulu pernah ia kerjakan. Sesekali senyum mengembang saat mendapati nilai tugasnya yang tak jarang mendapat C atau D.

Srek…

Sebuah map yang terselip di tumpukan tugas tugas itu terjatuh ke lantai. Mau tak mau pandangan Kris pun teralih pada benda berwarna coklat itu. saat benda itu dibuka, beberapa lembar foto ia dapatkan. Fotonya saat magang di sebuah sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Satu persatu ia lihat foto foto yang sudah lama tak terjamah itu. terkadang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria atau murung dalam sedetik kemudian. Kenangan-kenang yang sebenarnya hampir hilang dari dalam memori otaknya jika saja ia tak bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Ah iya Kyungsoo!

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, Kris menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai anak yang biasa biasa saja sama seperti muridnya. Terkadang ia tersenyum, terkadang bercanda, terkadang marah, dan beberapa saat sebelum mereka berpisah, Kris mendapatkan sebuah teriakan dan makian dari anak bermata bulat itu. Mungkin karna faktor umur yang jauh lebih muda, Kyungsoo sedikit lebih sulit bersosialisasi dengan kelasnya. Maka dari itu saat ia telah mengenal seseorang dengan lebih baik, ia tak akan sungkan menunjukkan sisi 4 dimensinya.

Kris mencari-cari foto dimana ada Kyungsoo didalamnya. Hasilnya nihil. Bahkan saat berfoto bersama dengan teman sekelaspun Kyungsoo tak terlihat sama sekali. Apa mungkin ia terlalu kecil atau memang namja itu tak berniat ikut berfoto.

Kris hingga saat ini masih tak bisa mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo secara yakin. Namja kecil itu terlalu rumit menurutnya. Jika Kyungsoo pernah menganggap Kris sulit ditebak maka Kris akan menganggap Kyungsoo seorang alien yang bahkan ucapannya pun tak bisa dicerna dengan baik.

"Anak itu-

.

.

Harus dipecahkan terlebih dahulu."

***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tak nyaman diantara lautan manusia di Myeongdong. Rencananya ia akan cari baju untuk mengganti baju bajunya yang terbakar tempo hari. Beberapa kali tubuhnya hampir jatuh karna ditubruk oleh orang orang dari segala arah. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk berbalik arah.

'_eomma bantu aku.' _

Grep…

Pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertarik bagai magnet langsung mendarat didepakan seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya itu. sang namja kecil dapat menghirup aroma tubuh orang itu. maskulin tetapi terasa manis.

'_Eomma terima kasih kau mendengar doaku. Tuhan terima kasih. Berkatilah ibuku selalu.'_

"Mau sampai kapan diam? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. KRIS!

Tanpa satu katapun keluar dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo, Kris telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dengan erat. Mungkin takut bocah kecilnya itu hilang ditengah ombak manusia.

Ssetelah sampai ditempat yang tak terlalu ramai, barulah Kris melepaskan genggamannya itu. kini matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan lucu.

"Wae?" tanya Kris.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat televisi esok pagi dengan berita kehilangan anak berusia 19 yang bertubuh 13 tahun."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu? dan tadi pagi kau juga menjawab telponku dengan ketus tapi sekarang kau mengikutiku!"

"Jangan terlalu GR. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan kebetulan melihat anak TK tersesat di kerumunan. Jadi kutarik anak itu kesini?"

"Kau menyebutku anak TK?! SIALAN!"

"Ya! Kubilang jangan GR! Anak ini ketakutan!" Kyungsoo menatap kebawah dan melihat seorang anak kecil tengah bersembunyi di balik kaki panjang Kris. Astaga mengapa ia tidak menyadari anak itu sedari tadi.

"AH! Hyung cantik yang waktu itu ya?!" Mata anak kecil itu terbuka lebar. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang riang khas anak TK.

"Ah! Kamu minnie kan ya?"

"Eum!" Minnie ah tidak Minseok mengangguk lucu.

.

Matahari bersinar terang walau udara musim dingin tetaplah dingin. Kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk di rerumputan sebuah taman yang sedikit tertutup salju. Seluruh bangku taman telah kosong dan tikar yang biasanya disewakanpun telah habis. Terpaksa keluarga –ehem- kecil –ehem- itu duduk di rumput rumput sambil berbincang. Atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang berbicara panjang kali lebar hingga Kris telah berbentuk kotak sekarang (?)

"Aku cenang ketemu hyung lagi. Waktu itu kita gak banyak bicala ya. Habis ada Dae sih." Minseok berkata dengan riang di pangkuan Kyungsoo

"Ah! Dae itu yang kamu kejar waktu itu kan ya?" Minseok mengangguk antusias.

"Oh ya. Kata Bang congcaengnim, Hyung cantik mau jadi gulu di cekolah minnie ya?!" Minseok menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya kakanan kekiri.

Kris membulatkan matanya pada Kyungsoo. Tak percaya.

"Apa mau mengejekku ya? Huh, begini begini aku bisa mengajar dengan baik tahu!"

"Ne Minnie-ah. Tapi hyung cantik gak tahu kapan mulainya."

"Hpm! Kau mengatai dirimu sendiri dengan hyung cantik? Menggelikan!" Kyungsoo langsung melempar deathglare gagalnya pada Kris yang masih berusaha menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang rupanya kini tengah menatap kearah lain. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Minseok karna heran.

"Minnie belum pernah cium bibir Dae kaya gitu."

"GYAA!" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mata Minseok dari adegan tak senonoh didepan sana.

Kris itu terkejut dengan teriakan Kyungsoo lalu menunjuk seorang santa claus gendut yang tengah berfoto dengan anak anak di pusat taman.

"SANTA!" Minseok langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Kyungsoo lalu berlari kearah santa itu.

"Ya! Minnie jangan lari! Ini licin!" Kris mengingatkan sambil ikut berdiri.

Gedebuk… (?)

Belum sempat 5 detik, bocak TK itu benar benar jatuh terjerembab. Dengan cekatan Kris membantu anak itu untuk berdiri.

"SANTA!" tak dapat dipercaya. Minseok langsung melanjutkan larinya mendekati sang santa. Tidak peduli dengan darah yang sedikit mengalir dari hidungnya.

Semangat anak kecil itu membuat Kris teringat pada Kyungsoo. Oh iya Kyungsoo.

Kris menoleh kembali ketempat nya dan Kyungsoo duduk. Namja bermata belo itu tak beranjak dari duduknya dan tengah menatap orang yang telah berbuat hal tidak senonoh didepan umum tadi. Bukannya tidak menyadari, sungguh Kris sangat sadar bahwa itu Kai juga Baekhyun hanya saja tidak mungkin kan ia bilang 'itu Kai dan Baekhyun.' Tentu hal itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati semakin cepat.

"Kyungsoo!"

Namja itu tersentak kaget lalu memandang Kris yang memasang tatapan stay coolnya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. "Minseok sendirian disana. Ayo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berdiri. Ia menoleh beberapa detik ke arah suaminya sebelum berjalan cepat kearah Santa Claus yang terkikik geli karna digelitiki oleh Minseok.

"Hyung cantik ayo poto ya ya… Hyung tampan juga. Ayo poto belcama." Minseok menarik narik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kris yang sudah berada di samping santa claus.

"Baiklah baiklah! Ayo Foto!" Semangat Kyungsoo telah kembali. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada seseorang pengunjung yang kebetulan dengan senang hati mengabadikan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Kris, ia juga menyerahkan ponselnya pada orang itu.

"Minnie mau gendong Hyung tampan ya!" Minseok menarik-narik celana panjang Kris. Tanpa banyak bicara, namja tinggi itu langsung menggendong Minseok.

Kyungsoo dan Kris berdiri mengapit santa sementara Minseok ada di dekapan hangat Kris.

Cklek…

Cklek…

"Sudah!" pemuda yang mengambilkan gambar itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Telima kacih santa." Ucap Minseok dengan bibir yang terangkat.

Kris mendekati pemuda yang tadi mengambil foto.

"Bisakah kau ambil foto kami sekali lagi? Lewat ponselku saja."

"Baiklah." Kris menerima ponsel milik Kyungsoo lalu menarik namja yang 7 tahun lebih muda itu mendekat bersama dengan Minseok.

"Ini ponselmu. Ayo kita foto sekali lagi." Ucap Kris.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo masih tak konsentrasi hingga samar samar mendengar perkataan kris.

"Kau, aku, Minseok. Berfoto bersama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada Kai dan Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana telah menatapnya dan Kris. Dengan rasa cemburu yang membara, Kyungsoo…

Kris menggendong Minseok lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bersiaplah." Ucap sang pemuda.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Kris dan Minseok sekaligus.

"Whoa bagus! Sekali lagi." Semakin membara, Kyungsoo berjinjit.

Cup..

Cklek..

Kris masih dengan senyum manisnya, Minseok terkejut, dan Kyungsoo yang masih mencium pipi Kris.

"Kalian sangat serasi! Yeobo sudah ambil gambarnya?" tanya sang pemuda pada seorang yeoja disampingnya.

"Tentu saja."

Setelah Kyungsoo menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Kris, barulah namja pirang itu menatap tak percaya pada namja yang lebih muda.

"Whoa! Kita cepelti kelualga. Hyung cantik mamanya, hyung tampan papanya, dan aku anak yang cimit-cimit. Becok, Hyung cantik halus nikah cama hyung tampan ya. Telus buat anak yang seimut minnie."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan Minseok. Wajahnya memerah hingga telinga. Ah! Sifat kekanakannya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Mudah terpancing amarah.

"Ini ponslemu tuan." Kris menerima ponselnya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ada satu hal lagi. Bolehkah, kami menggunakan foto kalian untuk pameran fotografi?" tanya sang pemuda sambil mengacungkan kamera SLRnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lagi lagi disconnect.

"Maaf kami mengambil fotonya tanpa ijin. Tapi sungguh, foto ini terlihat sangat alami dan menunjukkan kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Kami mohon."

Pasangan itu membungkukk 90 derajat dihadapan Kris juga Kyungsoo yang tertawa canggung.

.

"EOMMA!" Minseok berteriak pada seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

" Anda orang tua Minseok ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya. Maaf sepertinya anakku merepotkan kalian. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Perempuan itu membungkuk berkali kali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali perhatikan anakmu dengan lebih baik ya." Ucap Kris dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya meluluhkan hati wanita itu.

"I-Iya maafkan aku. Terima kasih. Minnie ayo bilang terima kasih."

"Hyung tampan, hyung cantik. Telima kacih cudah bantu minnie hali ini. Cemoga kita bisa beltemu lagi."

"Lain kali selalu pegang tangan ibumu kalau di tempat ramai ya." Kris mengusak rambut Minseok pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul penuh makna. Jiwa Kris sepertinya memang Tuhan ciptakan untuk menyayangi anak kecil.

"dadah Hyung!" Minseok melambaikan tanggannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"hah… seandainya suatu hari nanti aku bisa mempunyai anak seperti Minseok." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti Kris yang berjalan ke motor sportnya yang terparkir rapi ditempat parkir.

"Jangan banyak berharap selama kau masih bersama Kai. Jika kau bersamaku, baru kupastikan kau akan memilikinya."

.

"Itu Kris kan?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

Kris tengah menggendong seorang anak didekat santa claus. Dan Kyungsoo diseberangnya.

"Iya." Jawab Kai seadanya lalu menyuruput sedikit kopinya. Tatapannya kini mengarah pada pertokoan yang berderet rapi diseberang jalan. Kemanapun ia menatap asal tidak kearah 'istri'nya yang bermesraan dengan namja lain di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ah… mereka seperti keluarga, Jong. Seandainya kita juga bisa seperti itu." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Kyungsoo karna merasa penasaran. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat Kyungsoo yang memeluk Kris dengan erat seperti Baekhyun memeluknya. Setidak cinta apapun Kai padanya, tapi harusnya Kyungsoo tahu dong batasan-batasan sebagai seseorang yang telah memiliki pasangan.

Cup…

Kini Kai membulatkan matanya saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mencium pipi Kris dengan lembut.

'Damn!'

Kilatan marah tercetak jelas di mata namja 2 orang istri itu.

"Baek, ayo pergi." Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun setelah membuang gelas kopinya yang telah kosong.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kemanapun. Kita bersenang-senang hari ini."

.

***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kris erat. Matanya terpejam karna ketakutan. Sungguh, Kris tidak memacu motornya sekencang itu, hanya saja Kyungsoo terlalu takut jatuh dan juga faktor tidak menggunakan helm. Namja pirang itu sedikit harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra hanya untuk bernafas. Jika saja namja yang tengah memeluknya itu bukan _mantan _muridnya, mungkin dia telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

Kris menghentikan motornya di basement apartementnya.

"Hey turunlah." Kris menggoyang goyangkan tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mendekapnya erat. Namja yang lebih muda tak sedikitpun merespon membuat Kris mendesah lelah.

"Hey anak muda, dia tertidur." Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Yeoja itu menunjuk Kyungsoo yang bernafas dengan teratur.

"Anak kecil…"

Dengan susah payah, Kris mencoba melepaskan tangan yang mendekapnya erat lalu turun dari motor sambil menjaga tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan sekali gerakan, Kris langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal lalu berjalan ke lift yang akan mengantarkannya menuju apartement.

Sedikit kesusahan, tetapi Kris berhasil mencapai apartemenynya dengan selamat sehat sentosa (?)

Dibaringkannya tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur dalam kamarnya. Kris mendesah kecil sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar dan membiarkan Kyungsoo kedinginan begitu saja dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka.

.

Suara isakan itu membuat Kris tiba tiba terbangun dari tidur tak elitnya di sofa. Sedetik bulu kuduknya merinding tapi setelah itu ia sadar bahwa isakan itu berasal dari kamarnya. Kamar yang tengah ditempati Kyungsoo.

Dengan sedikit malas, Kris beranjak dari sofa lalu mengecek apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo dalam kamarnya hingga menangis.

"S, Songsaengnim…"

.

Ting Tong

Bel rumah Joonmyeon terdengar sesaat setelah dirinya menyamankan diri ditempat tidur. Dengan sabar dan menahan kantuk, Joonmyeon berjalan cepat kearah pintu rumah. _Siapa bertamu malam malam begini? _Pikir Joonmyeon. Pikiran Joonmyeon mengarah pada pasien yang mungkin saja dalam keadaan darurat.

Cklek…

Sepersekian detik setelah Joonmyeon membuka pintu, ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Melindunginya dari angin malam musim dingin yang sangat menusuk.

"Appa aku merindukanmu!" barulah Joonmyeon sadar, kehangatan itu berasal dari putra semata wayang yang kini memeluknya. Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul lalu membalah pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah hangat.

"Kau semakin kurus saja." Bisik Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap heran ketubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah Kris ge?" dan satu lagi hal yang Joonyeon sadari. Kyungsoo tak datang sendiri.

"Annyeonghaseo ahjusshi." Sapa Kris pada Joonmyeon dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

"Huh! Gege menyebalkan. Ayo appa kita masuk!" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan ayahnya lalu mengajak pria paruh baya itu masuk lebih dalam kedalam rumah hangat itu. meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kenapa songsaengnim masih disitu? Mau mati membeku huh?" dan giliran Kris yang diseret masuk.

Kris tak habis pikir pada Kyungsoo. Ada saja hal hal yang tak bisa ia tebak dari bocah tengil itu. tengah malam dan Kyungsoo menangis merengek ingin bertemu ayahnya. Dia pikir tidak ada lain hari apa? Tapi Kyungsoo tak putus asa membujuk gurunya itu untuk mengantar. _'ini natal dan aku bisa berharap apapun!' _kalimat skakmat untuk Kris yang sejak awal memang tak bisa ditolak.

"Appa, ini natal dan kau tidak menghias rumahmu huh?"

"Kau tahu appamu ini sudah terlalu tua untuk merayakan hal seperti itu." Joonmyeon mengajak kedua namja itu duduk di ruang tengah.

"AH! Menyebalkan. Padahal aku kesini malam malam hanya untuk mengambil hadiahku." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kyung berhentilah bersikap kekanak kanakan. Ya sudah, aku siapkan minuman dulu. Ngobrollah berdua."

Belum sempat Joonmyeon berdiri, Kyungsoo telah menghentikannya dan menawarkan diri untuk membuat minum. Akhirnya Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk lalu kembali duduk disamping Kris yang sedari tadi diam.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Kris mencoba untuk mencari topik yang enak dibahas dengan pria paruh baya itu, tetapi sepertinya ia kahilangan kata-kata.

"Kau siapanya Kyungsoo" tanya Joonmyeon yang akhirnya mengetahui kegelisahan Kris. Pria bermarga Kim itu juga kurang suka dengan suasana canggung seperti tadi.

"A-Aku gurunya, ahjusshi."

"Benarkah? Seingatku, Kyungsoo tidak punya guru semuda dirimu. Sepulang sekolah ia selalu bercerita seberapa galak dan jelek guru guru tua di sekolah itu."

"Hahaha… aku hanya magang sebentar disana,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa rupanya kau bukan temannya." Kris tersenyum pahit. Ia mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo yang jarang memiliki teman. "Aku takut sekali. Bagaimana nasib anakku besok saat aku sudah pergi? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang baru dan itu membuatku cukup frustasi. Jika dipikir lagi, aku lebih suka Kyungsoo ku yang berandalan saat sekolah dasar dari pada dirinya yang terlihat lemah seperti sekarang."

"Dia tidak selemah itu kok."

"Aku tahu. Dia akan terlihat kuat jika bersama orang orang yang benar benar dekat dengannya. Kupikir aku tidak akan khawatir lagi karna sudah ada kau disampingnya."

Mata Kris membulat. Apa maksudnya dia dipercaya untuk menjaga bocah itu?

"Mengapa anda bilang begitu. Dia sudah memiliki suami yang akan menjaganya."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut. Ia memandang kosong kedepan seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Apa aku bisa, percaya dengan orang yang hanya akan membuat anakku lebih menderita? Kurasa tidak." Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia menyesal dengan mengijinkan niatan Kyungsoo yang sudah dilewat batas 2 bulan lalu. Tapi sungguh, jiwa ke-ayahannya tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo terus merengek dan mengancam untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya.

'_Ayah macam apa aku ini?'_

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan 3 mug coklat panas diatas nampan.

"Kalian membicarakan apa tadi? Serius sekali." Kyungsoo duduk menengahi Kris dan Joonmyeon lalu menyeruput coklatnya.

"Kami hanya berbincang sedikit mengenaimu, benarkan Ahjusshi?"

"Iya. Tentang Kyungsoo yang sangat sulit diatur."

"MWO?! Kalian bersekongkol dibelakangku huh?!"

Malam itu terlewati dengan senyuman dan kegembiraan untuk ketiganya. Malam –setelah- natal terindah yang pernah mereka miliki mungkin.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa banyak bicara pada ayah juga orang asing bernama Kris. Joonmyeon dapat melihat wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama. Dan Kris akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tahu segala hal tentang Kyungsoo.

***KAISOO***

13

Kai bangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang. Ia meraba tempat tidur disebelahnya. Kosong. Baekhyun telah hilang tanpa membangunkannya terlebih dahulu.

Namja berkulit tan itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan topless. Ia mengelilingi rumahnya untuk menemukan sang istri yang entah pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini.

"Pagi Kai." Kai menoleh keluar dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah memandang taman di belakang rumah. Sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya tidak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Kai. Ia mendudukkan diri disebelah Baekhyun yang kembali menatap taman itu.

"Menikmati sinar matahari. Dari pada kau yang hanya tidur di kamar seharian."

Kai mendengus kesal. Membuat kepulan uap keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Musim dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Ayo kita masuk dan minum minuman hangat." Namja yang lebih muda berusaha menggiring namja satunya untuk masuk. Tangannya mengusap-usap tangan pasangannya agar sang pasangan merasa hangat.

"Mungkin kalau ditaman ini diberi sedikit bunga, akan terlihat lebih indah."

"Iya. Tapi yang penting sekarang kita masuk dulu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Baek."

"Iya suamiku yang tampan. Kita masuk sekarang."

Kai tersenyum puas. Ia menutup pintu belakang sebelum akhirnya berjalan dibelakang sang istri.

"Oh iya. Kyungsoo kemana ya? Sejak kemarin pagi kita tinggal, sampai sekarang belum terlihat ada dirumah."

Kai terdiam sesaat. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan istri yang satunya. Entahlah, tapi sejak kejadian di taman kemarin, moodnya terhadap Kyungsoo berubah drastis. Rasanya ingin sekali tangannya ini menarik Kyungsoo pulang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karna kencannya dengan Baekhyun kala itu. sebenarnya di kenapa? Cemburukah?

"Akan kucari nanti."

***KAISOO***

"Songsaengnim ireona! Sudah jam setengah 8. Songsaengnim!" Kyungsoo menggoncangkan tubuh Kris yang tertidur diatas karpet rumahnya. Namja bermata bulat itu terlihat gelisah. Sekarang bukanlah hari libur dan sudah pasti Kris ada jadwal mengajar di sekolah. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah merengek seperti anak kecil pada Kris semalam. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan Kris yang tidak libur keesokan harinya?

"Ya! Songsaengnim! Muridmu sudah menunggu!"

Kris terkesiap. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kala mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Duak…

"Aw…"

"Aduh…"

Kyungsoo memegangi dahinya yang sukses membentur dahi lebar Kris. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak memposisikan kepalanya diatas kepala Kris tadi.

"Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih halus. Aduh… sakit sekali." Kris mengusap dahinya kasar lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih kesakitan. "G-Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Tapi Kris tidak semudah itu percaya. Ia langsung menyikap poni rambut Kyungsoo lalu memeriksa dahi namja yang lebih kecil itu. terlihat sedikit memerah dibagian dahi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Nan Gwenchana! Cepat mandi. Kau harus mengajar hari ini."

Kris masih tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja bodoh! Cepat mandi sana!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kris agar lebih cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur. Disana Joonmyeon tengah menyesap kopinya dengan koran ditangannya.

"Annyeong ahjusshi." Sapa Kris sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Appa dahiku merah. Minta obat dong."

Joonmyeon menatap anaknya khawatir. Ia hendak bertanya tetapi tatapan Kyungsoo sangat menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak ingin diusik.

"Ne."

***Kaisoo or Krissoo***

Kai berusaha menelpon Kris. Tapi sambungannya selalu terhubung dengan operator bersuara menyebalkan. Ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo tetapi sepertinya ia harus mengundur hal itu. ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 10. _pasti sedang mengajar _batin Kai.

Terkadang, Kai merasa rindu terhadap kehidupannya yang dulu. Kesempatan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya telah ia sia-siakan. Awalnya perusahaan ini akan menjadi milik kakak Kai, karna Kai memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada negara. Menjadi seorang guru. Tapi karna Baekhyun, ia melepaskan impiannya. Hidupnya dengan Baekhyun akan sulit jika ia memilih menjadi seorang guru yang gajinya pun tak tetap di awal.

Tidak. Kai tidak menyesal menikah dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, sering sekali ia merasa usahanya dulu sia-sia.

Kai kembali pada pikirannya waktu ini. Setumpuk dokumen yang siap untuk ditanda tangani telah tertumpuk rapi diatas meja kerjanya. Sedikit peregangan lalu Kai mulai membaca dokumen itu satu persatu.

Belum satu jam ia berkutat dengan dokumennya, pintu ruangan telah diketuk oleh seseornag.

"Tuan Kim, ada seseorang ingin menemui anda." Sekertaris Hwang masuk kedalam kantor Kai dengan seorang laki-laki dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong songsaengnim."

"Kau…"

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam taman bermain sederhana itu. ia mencari-cari keberadaan Minah diantara para anak TK yang tengah beristirahat.

"Kyungsoo kau datang juga." Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Minah tersenyum cerah terhadapnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi guru kalau kau mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu langsung saja kita bertemu dengan Yura eonnie. Kajja!"

Minah memimpin langkah mereka kesebuah ruangan kecil di sebelah kelas yang tidak terpakai. Wanita itu membuka pintu kusam itu dengan perlahan.

"Yura eonnie." Panggil Minah dengan nada rendahnya.

"Minah. Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Kyungsoo sudah datang." Kata Minah lalu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam ruangan sederhana itu.

"Annyeonghaseo. Kim Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat dihadapan Yura.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi. Panggil aku Yura noona mulai sekarang ya." Yura tersenyum.

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga Yura kembali bertanya apa yang bisa Kyungsoo ajarkan untuk anak-anak didiknya.

"Aku bisa menggambar walau tidak terlalu bagus. Aku juga bisa menghitung dengan baik. Sedikit bernyanyi dan juga yang terpenting aku sangat suka anak-anak." Jawaban Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti perkataan anak TK di telinga Yura.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau bantu Minah mengurus kelas. Menjaga mereka agar tetap tenang dan tidak berkelahi."

"Iya! Tentu saja!"

"Oh dan satu lagi Kyungsoo-ssi. Hari sabtu, sekolah ini tidak libur."

.

Kris tak berkonsentrasi dalam mengajar. Ia memilih untuk memberikan soal-soal pada siswa-siswinya dari pada salah saat menjelaskan. Ia duduk di bangku guru dengan pandangan gusar menatap langit-langit. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang tidak istimewa –pada mulanya- sama sekali di hidupnya. Tapi mengapa orang itu menghantui otaknya beberapa hari ini. Bahkan sesaat, ia tak menyadari bahwa Tao telah menggigit kakinya tadi pagi. Ular itu sepertinya kurang diperhatikan sejak ada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu membuatnya sakit jiwa. Dalam sedetik, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dengan rasa yang menyenangkan. Tapi detik kemudian, rasa sesak menghampirinya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo bukan lagi seorang laki-laki 'bebas'. Ia telah dimiliki. Oleh temannya sendiri.

"Songsaengnim kenapa?" bisik seorang murid yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Aniyo. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu." Ucap Kris dingin.

"Ah! Songsaengnim jatuh cinta ya?" Kris melotot kearah siswa itu.

"Diam. Dan kerjakan!"

.

Baekhyun mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong. Ia melirik kekanan kiri jalan. Berusaha menemukan pakaian yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo.

Entahlah, walau mereka belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, tapi Baekhyun merasa harus memberikan sesuatu pada namja bermata bulat itu. belum lagi kemarin, ia melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tenggelam dalam pakaian Kai yang ukurannya besar.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat tulisan diskon 50% disebuah toko baju. _Dengan begini bisa beli banyak untuk Kyungsoo _batin Baekhyun.

.

1 jam sudah Baekhyun mengelilingi toko itu. 5 stel pakaian untuk Kyungsoo telah ia dapat.

Baekhyun melangkahkan lagi kakinya menyusuri jalanan Myeongdong yang semakin ramai siang itu. butiran-butiran salju mulai turun dari langit, membuat Baekhyun berusaha menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk berteduh.

Deg…

Darahnya berdesir cepat. Matanya berair menatap objek yang tertutup kaca bening café itu.

"_Andwe! Kumohon jangan!"_

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi saat memasuki rumah –Kai dan Baekhyun-

Ia menatap ke ruang tengah yang sepi. Suara isakan terdengar samar ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya hati-hati mengikuti arah suara itu. dalam hati ia menebalkan keberaniannya untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk –hantu-.

Kyungsoo berhenti saat berhadapan dengan pintu coklat. Pintu kamar Kai dan Baekhyun. Tangannya bersiap untuk memutar knop pintu, tapi keraguan masuk kedalam dirinya. Namja itu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"B-Baekhyun hyung? Kau kah disana?"

Kyungsoo tak mendengar jawaban dari namja yang tak kalah kecil dengannya di balik pintu. Samar, ia malah mendengar suara langkah kaki diikuti dengan perasaan hangat dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Aku takut Kyung. Bantu aku!"

Kyungsoo ingin sekali melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, namja didepannya terlampau terlihat rapuh.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Tangannya dengan berani mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Aku takut Kai akan meninggalkanku."

.

Deru mesin mobil baru terdengar pukul sebelas malam di kediaman keluarga Kim. Kai membuka pintu rumahnya lalu melepas sepatunya dengan asal. Kebiasaan yang tak pernha hilang hingga sekarang.

Namja itu menyalakan lampu ruang tengah yang terasa terlalu mencekam kala gelap.

"Dari mana saja?"

Kai berusaha menahan teriakannya karna kaget. Kyungsoo telah ada dihadapannya seperti hantu saat ini. Rambut berantakan dan mata yang memerah.

"Bukan urusanmu! Baekhyun sudah tidur?" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya geram. Namja bertubuh lebih kecil mencengkram lengan Kai lalu membalikkannya dengan kasar.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku! Lalu kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan Baekhyun. Jawab sekarang!" Kyungsoo merendahkan nada suaranya. Terdengar dingin namun penuh amarah bagi Kai.

"tentu saja bakerja. Aku harus bekerja 2 kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya. Kau tidak ingat posisimu saat ini Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Pembohong besar! Selama ini, kau bermain dibelakang Baekhyun kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku lelah. Jangan ganggu aku!"

Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo kasar lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang rupanya mengikutinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesaat kemudian, namja kecil itu sudah berdiri satu tangga diatasnya.

"Kau hancurkan kepercayaannya. Pria macam apa kau? Kau pikir dia tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan MANTAN siswamu itu? dia memang sakit, tapi dia tidak buta! Dia melihatmu berciuman dengan Taemin siang ini. Kau bisa apa sekarang huh?"

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak berteriak pada namja didepannya. Akalnya masih berfungsi untuk tidak mengganggu tidur Baekhyun malam ini.

"Lebih baik kau bercermin-"

"Iya. Aku sadar aku melakukan kesalahan brengsek yang sama seperti Taemin. Tapi betapa menyedihkannya aku, saat kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada di depanmu. Aku pikir ini semua sia-sia. Aku menyakiti Baekhyun, Kau, dan aku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sudah lama aku impikan. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan Baekhyun lebih dalam. Aku berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, karna kau tidak mau menerimaku. Jangan pikirkan apa yang kuucapkan. Terus saja pikirkan Baekhyun hyung." Kyungsoo berbalik dan melangkah pada ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kai yang menggeram tertahan dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

.

"_Tuhan, kumohon, berhenti mengambil satu-persatu orang yang kucintai. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa jalan yang ku ambil bukanlah salah. Hanya Kau yang dapat menimbulkan keajaiban bagi kehidupanku. Ku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengungkapkan cintaku padanya. Aku sangat tidak ingin berakhir menyesal seperti kala itu."_

.

TBC

.

A/N : EHEM! Halo chingudeul~ ah… senang sekali bisa ketemu lagi sama kalian. *bow*

IYA! Ini dia chapter dua. Semoga memuaskan walau banyak typo. Semoga gak bosen baca FF yang alurnya lambat banget kaya kura-kura. Dan semoga saya dapet ilham bust FF NC #lho

Di Chapter 2 ini, saya dapet wangsit. Kalau rupanya Baekhyun itu gak cocok jadi antagonis. Jadi saya ganti pake Taemin dan tambah konflik. Moga gak muntah sama konflik yang pasaran kaya sinetron.

Aduh… lumayan –ehem- banyak yang minta FF lain dilanjutin. Padahal waktu aku terbatas beut! (Tiba-tiba alay) udah mau semesteran. Nilai jeblok semua! Stress gue #CurhatLagi

Iya. Doakan saja semoga this is our school, It's All because Moonkyu sama Can You Hear Me bisa lanjut. Yah… semoga aja alurnya gak melenceng jauh. Maklum, saya udah lupa alur cerita-cerita diatas.

Sungguh! Saya berusaha untuk menepati janji saya.

Last, Mind to Review? ^^


	3. Flashback and Father's Love

**WARNING! **Typo(s), Alur lambat, kebanyakan dialog, dan membosankan. _Italic _waktu di sekolah =flashback.

Rated : T

Genre : Diatas udah ada -_-

.

True Love(s) 3

.

Kai mendekati ranjangnya yang telah terisi setengahnya oleh tubuh Baekyun. Tanpa mempedulikan jas kerja yang masih melekat di tubuh, Kai menyamankan dirinya disamping Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak pernah berurusan lagi dengan anak itu. kau harus percaya padaku." Kai berbisik seraya mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi saat itu, semua hanya sebatas kata-kata. Apa saat ini aku juga harus mempercayaimu?"

"Baek-"

"Diamlah. Aku ingin tidur."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sangat sebentar karena setelah itu ia merasakan tubuhnya memberat. Namja manis itu membuka mata dan mendapati Kai yang mengunci pergerakannya.

Sekali hitungan dan bibir tebal Kai mendarat di bibirnya dengan kasar. Namja berstatus seme itu seperti ingin meluapkan kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan bibirnya saat sadar genderang perang antara mereka telah berbunyi. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusup dalam kelembutan rambut hitam Kai. Meremasnya sesekali untuk melampiaskan nafsu dan rasa kesal yang memuncak.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kai tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun yang sensitif.

"Berhenti membual! Ayo lanjutkan."

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun telah mengunci pergerakan Kai dalam kurungan tubuh kecilnya.

Seperti tak ada hari esok, mereka menikmati nafsu mereka sendiri.

.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar suara desahan yang terlampau keras. Ia tak mencoba sama sekali untuk memejamkan mata. Tatapannya kosong kearah jendelanya yang terbuka. Kyungsoo takut hantu, tapi Kyungsoo sangat suka langit malam.

Kyungsoo berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada sesuatu tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah pikiran kosong yang berbahaya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk dan menatap dirinya sendiri dari cermin. Berkeringat.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apapun, tak mengerti tubuhnya, tak mengerti ayahnya, tak mengerti ibunya dan tak mengerti kehidupannya. Terkadang, ia berfikir mengapa harus tercipta sebagai manusia yang membingungkan? Mengapa ia tidak tercipta menjadi seorang malaikat yang memiliki senyum termanis?

Terkadang, si mata bulat juga berfikir. Mengapa ia harus memilih Kai untuk dicintai.

Kyungsoo mendekati jendela kamarnya dan merasakan angin malam menusuk kulitnya. Ia menatap rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya yang tertutup salju musim dingin. Lalu pandangannya teralih ke langit yang sedari tadi ditatapnya.

Suara lengkingan keras membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat dan tangannya yang mengepal erat pada pinggiran jendela.

Ponselnya berdering. Satu-satunya suara yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali kealamnya.

Namja itu mengangkat telponnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"_Langitnya indah? Atau putihnya atap rumah lebih indah?" _Kyungsoo diam untuk sedikit berfikir.

"Mungkin keduanya."

"_Tutuplah jendelamu. Suara angin bahkan terdengah sampai sini." _Senyuman simpul tercetak jelas walau sang pemilik tak menyadarinya.

"Masih belum bisa tidur. Aku masih butuh angin lagi."

Kyungsoo mendengar seseorang diseberang sana mendengus kesal lalu mulai berkata dengan topik lain.

"_Dahimu tidak apa-apa?"_

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Kumohon jangan terlalu khawatir tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak penting."

"_Aku hanya khawatir."_

"Tapi kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu." Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi mendekat lalu mendudukinya. Mungkin percakapannya akan panjang. Paling tidak, Kyungsoo tak harus mendengarkan desahan-desahan yang memerahkan telinga.

"_Baiklah-baiklah itu tidak penting. Aku hanya bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan apa denganmu."_

"Bisa saja kau bertanya _'sedang apa?'_ begitu."

"_Menjijikkan. Itu pertanyaan yang lazim seseorang lontarkan untuk pacarnya. Sedangkan kau?"_

"Tuh kan. Songsaengnim saja diberi masukan tidak mau. Coba kutebak, kau sedang mengoreksi pekerjaan muridmu?"

"_Apa suara kertasnya sampai kesitu?"_

"Aku hanya menebak. Bukankah memang begitu pekerjaan guru? Seandainya Kim Songsaengnim juga menjadi guru, aku yakin dia akan sesibuk dirimu. Oh! Dan aku sebagai istri yang baik akan membantunya. Memijat pundaknya atau sekedar membuatkan minuman hangat. Uh… Berakhir panas di ranjang."

Kyungsoo tak mendengar apapun setelah ia selesai bicara. Ia masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Kris diseberang sana sambil menatap keluar kamar.

"Songsaengnim? Kau disana?"

"_Ah! Iya. Aku masih disini. Kau tahu, pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan aku mulai mengantuk." _

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Sudah minum kopi? Itu akan sangat membantumu."

"_Minuman itu berbahaya untukku! Bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur semalaman."_

"Ya mana yang kau pilih? Tidak tidur atau tidak mengoreksi pekerjaan murid songsaengnim?"

"_Ah! Kau tidak memberiku solusi sama sekali!"_

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo tengah memandang kelangit lagi.

"Songsaengnim…"

"_Hmmm…"_

"Kau duduk dekat jendela?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ya, tepat didepanku ada jendela yang tertutup rapat." _

"Kau lihat langit disana?"

"_Tentu."_

"Ibuku ada disana."

"…"

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya."

Kris diseberang sana hanya diam. Ia juga memandang langit yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki muda itu, mengapa terlihat tangguh?

"_Jangan mengigau. Ibumu tidak disana, ia sudah tenang dengan Tuhan."_

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"_Kau akan mati jika begitu."_

"Aku tidak peduli."

"_Kau tidak pikirkan ayahmu? Dia akan sendirian setelah kau pergi! Kenapa kau menentukan semuanya dengan seenak jidat HAH?!"_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa Kris jadi semarah itu. ia hanya bercerita bagaimana keinginannya melihat wajah ibu.

"_Sabtu ini ikutlah denganku."_

"Aku harus mengajar di TK."

"_Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu ke sekolah itu."_

PIP

Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya saat Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Bukannya kau yang mengambil keputusan seenak jidat?"

***KAISOO***

14

Kyungsoo bergegas pergi ke TK walau hari masih terlampau pagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat pasangan pemilik rumah. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan kedua orang itu, hanya saja ia masih merasa risih.

"Mau kemana?" tebakan Kyungsoo tentang keduanya yang belum bangun terpecahkan. Ia menatap datar Kai yang duduk di ruang tengah dengan secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

"Bekerja. Kau sendiri tidak kekantor?"

Kai tersenyum mengejek. "Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat. Kau mau kuantar?" Namja itu berdiri lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia berjalan lebih dahulu keluar rumah dari pada Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam.

"Eh, diantar betulan?" Dan setelah Kyungsoo sadar, mobil Kai sudah berada di depan rumah.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti perlahan di pinggir jalan. Kai menatap bangunan itu dengan heran.

"Disini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepaskan sabuk pengaman lalu keluar dari mobil. "Terima kasih tumpangannya ahjusshi."

Kai masih disana dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berlari kecil menuju kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berbaur dengan anak-anak itu.

Ponsel yang berbunyi membuat Kai sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama tersenyum.

"Yeoboseo."

"Ah iya. Aku akan segera kesana."

***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo pulang saat hari menjelang sore. Dengan setangkai bunga imitasi buatan Jongdae yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum dalam perjalanan.

Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali saat memasuki rumah adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Juga Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan sana dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan namja pirang itu hingga berbalik. Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus tak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum menyeramkan tampak di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya namja itu dengan amat lembut.

"K-Kyung kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bingung. Ingin sekali ia lari dari tempat itu, tapi ia bukan pengecut. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk lari dari masalah.

"Lebih baik kau pergi Taem." Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada berbahaya. Ia menatap Taemin tajam.

"Wae? Apa urusanmu hingga bisa mengusirku dari sini? Harusnya kau menyambutku dengan baik Kyung."

Namja bermata bulat itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia takut ketahuan.

"Kumohon pergilah. Jangan hancurkan keluargaku." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Taemin keluar dengan tubuhnya yang melemah.

"Menghancurkan keluargamu huh? Kalian yang menghancurkan anakku, Brengsek!" Baekhyun terdiam. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Suamimu itu, meniduriku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau pikir siapa yang paling menderita disini hah?!"

Kyungsoo membatu. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang langsung jatuh terduduk beberapa saat kemudian.

'_kenapa aku harus mencintai orang sebrengsek dia?'_

Kyungsoo sadar saat melihat Baekhyun yang bernafas tak teratur. Darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja mungil itu menarik Taemin hingga keluar pintu gerbang.

"Bisakah kau lupakan semuanya? Aku juga sedang berusaha melupakan apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Kumohon Taem, suatu saat nanti kau mungkin bisa memiliki Kim Songsaengnim tapi bukan sekarang."

Taemin tak tinggal diam. Ia menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan kasar lalu mengangkatnya. Matanya berkilat marah saat melihat cincin perak tersemat di jadi manis Kyungsoo.

"Kau menikah dengannya? Kau sama brengseknya." Kyungsoo tak menanggapi apapun. Ia lebih memilih berlari dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hyung. Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun yang menangis sambil menyeka darah yang terus keluar.

Kyungsoo langsung menyambar ponselnya dari dalam tas lalu menghubungi Kai.

"Cepat pulang! Baekhyun hyung drop!"

***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo hanya diam sedari tadi. Namja itu hanya duduk dan menatap lurus kedepan, bahkan menganggap Kai yang sedari tadi disampingnya tidak ada. Mereka berdua masih menunggu pemeriksaan Baekhyun di taman rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari emergency room.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku sudah menanyakan ini berkali-kali Kyungso. Kumohon jawablah!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Kai. Ia menatap 'suaminya'dengan pandangan letih.

"Siapa saja yang sudah kau tiduri? Berapa anak yang kau buat diluar sana?"

Kai diam dan menatap kelain tempat. Kemanapun asal tidak ke pria yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Sekarang kau yang tidak bisa menjawab."

"Kau membicarakan Taemin?"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa itu kecelakaan? Kau mabuk atau sebagainya? Tolong jangan gunakan alasan klasik padaku!"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak berhak tau tentang ini!" Kai mulai terpancing emosi.

"Aku istrimu!"

"Siapa bilang?!"

Keduanya terdiam. Waktu terasa sangat lambat untuk mereka yang sedang kecewa.

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya dan memudahkan dirinya untuk sakit terkena angin malam.

"Kita menikah karena kau yang menginginkannya, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai istriku. masalahmu berbeda dengan Taemin! dia kutiduri karena aku tertariknya. Harusnya kau tahu peranmu disini Kyung. Kau tak lebihnya seorang pengganggu di kehidupanku."

Kai hampir meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat namja itu mencekal tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal memilihmu menjadi pendampingku. Aku tidak menyesal kau menyia-nyiakanku berkali-kali. Dan aku juga tidak menyesal akan terus tidak menyesal dengan semua yang aku dapatkan darimu. Bukankah aku hanya anak kecil yang suka membual?"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau di telinganya. Walau tidak ada isakan, tapi entah mengapa ia yakin Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Tangan kecil itu juga mendingin. Entah karena udara, atau faktor lainnya, Kai tak peduli. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin semakin tersakiti, jangan berharap lebih jauh."

***KAISOO***

15

Kyungsoo berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan lemas. Tubuhnya terasa tidak enak digerakkan dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Semalam, ia tidur di kursi luar kamar inap Baekhyun dengan angin musim dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Begitu sampai di pintu gerbang Sekolah, Kyungsoo langsung dapat melihat Kris yang bermain dengan salju-salju di tanah. Sepertinya namja tinggi itu memutuskan urat malunya hingga biasa saja ditatap aneh oleh anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kris yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan berekspresi lucu. "Jangan tunjukkan wajah itu! kau terlihat menjijikan!"

"AH! Kau jahat sekali! Padahal aku sudah kerumah Kai dan tidak ada orang disana. Kalian kemana semalam huh?!"

"Baekhyun hyung drop. Kami di rumah sakit." Kyungsoo menengok jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan Kris. Masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi sebelum waktunya mengajar menggambar hari ini. "Hanya ada waktu 5 menit sebelum aku mengajar. Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunggumu selesai lalu kita pergi."

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jika kuberitahu sekarang, kau tidak akan serius mengajar." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Hyung tampan!" Kris maupun Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara cempreng yang menggetarkan sekolah. ok berlebihan.

"Minnie-ya." Kris mengangkat tubuh kecil Minseok lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka. Seorang namja kecil lainnya kini hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"e-eh, Jong kenapa?" Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jongdae. Namja kecil itu merengek minta digendong, apalagi saat melihat 'Minnienya' memainkan rambut blonde Kris. "Baik-baik, ayo songsaengnim gendong,"

Namja berpipi tirus itu lalu menggapai-gapai Minseok yang tak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo tentu mengerti lalu berjalan lebih mendekat pada Kris. Begitu tanganya sampai menggapai tangan Minseok, Jongdae langsung menarik tangan kecil itu dari wajah Kris lalu memajukan tubuhnya sendiri.

Cup…

Kyungsoo berteriak tertahan sebelum menarik tubuh Jongdae menjauhi Minseok yang bersemu merah.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menurunkan Jongdae dari gendongannya, begitu pula Kris.

"Ayo masuk kelas. Pelajaran songsaengnim akan segera dimulai." Kedua namja kecil itu mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan sambil berpegangan tangan ke kelas. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kris yang tetap saja bersemu.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah dicium." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Bohong! Kau kan pernah dicium Kkamjong." Kyungsoo langsung mendeathglare Kris yang pura-pura tak melihat.

***KRISSOO***

Kris tersenyum kecil di balik jendela, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sesekali memuji gambar buatan muridnya. Kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa ia tidak pernah memuji hasil pekerjaan muridnya sendiri? Bukankah itu membuat mereka menjadi lebih bersemangat?

"Em… permisi. Kau siapa?" Kris berbalik saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Min Ah yang disana, menunjukkan tatapan curiga pada Kris.

"Aku temannya Kyungsoo. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

"Yah, sedikit."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Kris maupun Min Ah tengah mengamati Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah sangat dekat dengan anak-anak kecil itu.

"Baru 3 hari dia mengajar disini. Tapi semua siswa menyukainya," Ucap Min Ah yang seperti memberi tahu Kris akan kehebatan namja belo itu.

"Mungkin karena sifatnya yang hampir mirip dengan anak usia 5 tahun." Kris kembali terkikik dengan argumennya sendiri.

"AH! Itu mungkin juga benar. Saat pertama kali dia meminta untuk ikut bantu-bantu disini, tingkahnya itu seperti orang down sindrome!"

Mereka terkikik kecil. Berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar di kelas.

"Kau mau masuk kedalam?" Kris membulatkan matanya dengan perkataan Min Ah. Masuk kedalam? Dengan sekumpulan bocah kecil itu?

Min Ah mendorong punggung Kris hingga kedepan pintu kelas. "Kyungsoo Songsaengnim, kau dapat murid baru!" dengan sekali dorong, Min Ah dapat membuat tubuh besar Kris masuk kedalam kelas kecil itu.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat Kris yang salah tingkah didepan kelas.

"UWO! Teman kita sudah ahjusshi-ahjusshi!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk paling depan. Diikuti dengan suara tertawa murid lain.

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang kita dengarkan dulu teman baru kita berkenalan," Kris hampir saja melempari Kyungsoo dengan sepatu karena namja itu malah berusaha membuatnya bertambah malu. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Kris memperkenalkan dirinya lengkap dengan umur dan tinggi badan. (Pamer luh!)

"Lebih tua dari Kyungcoo congcaengnim?" Tanya anak perempuan berkucir dua yang duduk dekat Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Nah Kris, Kau duduk di di bangku belakang ya?" Kris Benar-benar akan melempari Kyungsoo dengan kursi jika saja ia tidak sadar bahwa banyak anak kecil disini. Dengan ringisan garing di wajahnya, Namja tinggi itu duduk di kursi kecil di belakang kelas.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Kau punya anak?"

"Benal kau macih TK?"

"Dia lebih tampan dali Kyung congcaengnim."

Kris hanya diam sambil menatap anak-anak kecil yang berebut untuk bertanya padanya.

"Aku belum menikah, kan masih muda. Kalau belum menikah pastinya belum punya anak. Errr… ya sebenarnya aku sudah bekerja. Dan aku suka perkataanmu anak kecil! Aku memang lebih tampan darinya."

Kris tertawa keras tanpa mempedulikan semua orang yang memperhatikannya.

SKIP bagian ini!

***KAISOO***

Waktu berlalu cepat. Kris langsung menarik Kyungsoo begitu jam mengajar berakhir. Terhitung 5 jam Kris duduk diam di kursi yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai setengah kakinya.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Kris menepuk jidatnya pelan sesaat setelah melewati pintu kelas. Ia kembali masuk kedalam diikuti Kyungsoo yang terheran-heran.

Kris tengah berjongkok di depan kursi Minseok lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ini foto yang kemarin Minnie-ah." Minseok memandang foto ditangannya dengan senyumannya.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Sama-sama Minnie." Kris mengusak rambut Minseok pelan sebelum berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

"Kau pasti bisa jadi ayah yang baik kelak." Kris tak bisa melihat apapun dari mata Kyungsoo kecuali ketulusan atau mungkin juga sedikit harapan. Namja pirang itu tak berkata apa-apa kecuali kembali menarik Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat menerima helm dari Kris. Namja yang lebih tua tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk menghidupkan mesin motor sportnya.

"Naik." Perintah Kris.

"Mau kemana? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." _Bisa saja kau berniat memperkosa diriku yang sexy ini._

"Kau berpikir aku akan menyentuhmu? Huh, badanmu terlalu kecil. Bukan tipeku. Cepat naik!"

Rahang Kyungsoo serasa mau lepas dengan perkataan Kris yang benar-benar menusuk. Dia tidak kecil! Tapi sedikit kurang besar!

Kris langsung melajukan motornya saat merasakan Kyungsoo sudah duduk dibelakangnya.

…..

Motor sport hitam itu melaju meninggalkan keramain jalan Seoul. Kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lambat membuat seseorang yang duduk di belakang mau tak mau memeluk Kris erat.

"Bisakah kau kurangi kecepatannya? Anginnya dingin!"

"Aku tidak dengar! Kau diam saja!" begitulah percakapan singkat mereka sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam.

Kris melajukan motornya ke pinggiran kota Seoul. Lebih tepatnya kesebuah gedung besar yang disebut sekolah didepan jalan.

Namja berambut pirang itu memperlambat laju motornya kala memasuki gerbang besar sekolah itu. bangunan itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang di siang berawan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo turun dari motor Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bangunan besar itu. tempat dimana ia melewati masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo," Kyungsoo menatap Kris ragu tapi namja tinggi itu tak mempedulikan tatapan ragu Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan menuju lapangan sepak bola didepan gedung.

_Kyungsoo hanya diam di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat teman-temannya bermain bola. Disampingnya, segerombolan yeoja teman sekelasnya tengah asik berbincang tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya._

"_Hei kau tahu tidak? Katanya Kim songsaengnim pacaran dengan Taemin, anak kelas sebelah!" ucapan salah satu temannya itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh._

"_Kim Songsaengnim yang mana?"_

"_Kim Jongin. Guru magang yang dulu itu." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar hal tersebut. _

_Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan lapangan besar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti baju olahraganya lebih cepat dibanding yang lain._

Kyungsoo memandang lapangan itu sendu.

"Dulu aku sering melihat liga sekolah dari sini. Dan sekali melihat adegan panas antara guru dengan muridnya di kelas lantai 2 paling pojok." Kyungsoo diam sejenak.

"Kau melihatku dengannya?" Kris mengangkat bahunya sambil berjalan melewati lapangan itu.

"Hanya sampai Jongin menjilat lehermu, lalu aku pergi."

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Kris yang besar-besar. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah lorong-lorong dingin yang mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Mungkin perpustakaan. Tempat itu paling dekat dari sini." Kini giliran Kyungsoo menarik tangan besar Kris menuju Perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu coklat itu. tak berani berharap banyak karena pastinya pintu itu terkunci di akhir minggu.

Cklek…

"Hei! Apa mereka tidak mengunci pintunya?" Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan sekolahnya itu. beberapa tahun yang lalu sekolah ini adalah sekolah dengan kedisiplinan tinggi dalam segala hal. Termasuk mengunci pintu. (Emang ada disiplin mengunci pintu?)

"Bukankah harusnya kau bersyukur? Dasar bodoh! Cepat masuk." Kris melewati Kyungsoo masuk kedalam perpustakaan penuh buku itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, kita pertama bertemu disini kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Mungkin. Aku sudah tidak ingat," ucap Kris sambil mengambil salah satu buku sastra inggris di salah satu rak.

_Kyungsoo mengambil satu persatu buku biologi dari rak IPA di perpustakaan sekolah. ia butuh lebih banyak lagi ilmu untuk mengerjakan tugas guru killernya yang hampir jatuh tempo._

_Namja itu berusaha mengambil buku yang dirasanya bagus di rak bagian atas. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tapi tetap saja tak sampai. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja tinggi dengan kemeja putih panjangnya._

"_Em… permisi pak. Boleh aku min tolong padamu?" Kyungsoo menarik-narik baju namja tinggi itu._

"_Iya?"_

"_Ambilkan buku yang dirak atas itu. tolong ya." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya._

"_Baiklah. Yang mana?"_

"_Itu yang warna biru." _

_Sang namja tinggi menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud pada Kyungsoo._

"_Terima Kasih pak. Oh iya, bapak ini siapa? Kenapa ada di sekolah ini?"_

"_Eum… hanya guru magang. Namaku Kris. Semoga kau jadi salah satu muridku ya,"_

Kris menatap rak tinggi itu dengan senyuman. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo kesulitan mengambil buku biologi di rak tinggi itu. oh! Biologi, pelajaran Jongin.

"Sedang apa disitu?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Kris sambil menatap rak itu. "Ah! Kau sebenarnya ingat dengan hari itu kan? Waktu aku memintamu untuk mengambilkan buku?"

"Yayaya lalu kenapa?"

"Tadi kau bilang tidak ingat!"

"Kan tadi. Sudah ayo ketempat selanjutnya."

Kris kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar perpustakaan. Tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

"Kau mau ke ruang musik?" Tanya Kris.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah. Kalau begitu temani aku saja. Tiba-tiba aku ingin kesana."

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang musik di pojok lantai 1. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar dengan cat tembok yang bahkan hampir mengelupas. Banyak alat musik disana tapi Kyungsoo tak punya sedikitpun niat untuk menyentuhnya sejak dulu.

Kris mendekati sebuah piano di pojok ruangan. Memainkan melodinya dengan sedikit asal walau menghasilkan nada yang bagus. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tertarik kini berdiri bersender di samping piano itu.

"Kau tau lagu ini?" Kris menekan tuts piano itu dengan irama kali ini. Menciptakan melody yang begitu indah bagi Kyungsoo

"Miracle in Desember. Benar kan?" Kris mengangguk sambil melanjutkan permainannya. Suara besarnya kini terdengar mengikuti irama lagu dengan lirik yang menyedihkan. Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya mengikuti nada yang tercipta.

Kris menghentikan nyanyiannya dan terus mengiringi Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi. Sungguh, suaranya tidak buruk sama sekali. Bahkan terdengar sangat lembut bagi Kris untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Hingga nada terakhir, Kris memainkan nadanya dengan baik sementara Kyungsoo menyanyikannya dengan amat indah. Namja yang menyanyikannyapun tak mengerti mengapa ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

"Kenapa aku menangis? Sepertinya lagu ini tidak seharusnya dinyanyikan olehku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang membentuk senyuman hati.

Kris diam dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. TIDAK! Itu hanya angan-angan Kris saja. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk sambil mengamati muridnya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Seongsaengnim, jika suatu saat nanti, kau tidak bisa menemukanku-"

"Aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Apapun caranya."

Kyungsoo yang terdiam kali ini. Ia menatap Kris penuh arti dan mencari isi hati namja pirang itu lewat tatapannya.

"Terima kasih."

….

Kyungsoo yang pertama kali masuk kedalam kelasnya dahulu. Selama 3 tahun, kelas Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berubah, 'teman', ruangan, juga guru pembimbing, selalu sama hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa amat jenuh selama 3 tahun SMAnya.

Ia mendekati sebuah bangku yang letaknya paling belakang. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka duduk disana, tapi teman-temannya seolah menyuruhnya menjauh hingga ia terdampar di kursi belakang. Tapi sungguh, teman-teman Kyungsoo tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu. Hanya saja namja bermata bulat saja yang terlalu menutup diri.

Kris mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangkunya dahulu dengan kepala yang dibiarkan diatas meja.

"Bau ruangan ini sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali aku ke sini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir berapa tahun kau tidak mengunjungi sekolahmu sendiri hum?" Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku kesini? Tidak ada gunanya."

"Paling tidak kau bisa mengenang teman-temanmu."

"Aku tidak punya teman."

Kris menghela nafas panjang menghadapi namja _'dewasa' _didepannya.

"Baik, kau memang tidak punya teman sehingga suamipun kau merebut dari orang lain."

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Di dunia ini masih banyak orang yang bisa kau nikahi, tapi kenapa harus dengan orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain?"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris sambil berpura-pura menatap keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya lapangan sepak bola yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Aku pernah melihat Kim Seongsaengnim bermesraan dengan Taemin dari sini." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kris sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Ya, ia memang pernah mendengar berita tentang Kai yang berkencan dengan muridnya sendiri. Dulu, ia hanya tahu bahwa Kai berhubungan dengan Taemin, sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Kai mencium Kyungsoo di sore itu.

"Tidak tahu. Sedikit sakit, mungkin."

"Pernah kau berfikir, kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Sekali dua kali. Sebelum akhirnya aku selalu bertemu dengannya disetiap tempat yang aku datangi. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah lepas darinya walau dia tidak menyadariku."

"Kau orang yang kuat."

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Kris dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Ayo ke tempat lain lagi."

Kris menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kelas itu. mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di lorong hingga berhenti saat melihat tangga kusam menuju lantai diatasnya.

"Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Kris.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo langsung menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu. ia membuka pintu yang mulai berlumut di ujung tangga.

Angin dingin langsung menyergap keduanya saat pintu itu terbuka. Titik-titik putih berjatuhan dari langit tak membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah diatas lantai putih salju itu. senyumannya mengembang seiring dengan keset yang seakan diputar dalam otaknya.

"_Kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Taemin yang menikmati hembusan angin musim panas._

"_kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau akan menertawakanku?" tanya Taemin._

_Kyungsoo ingin menjawab iya tapi ia bukan siapapun disini. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang pengagum rahasia seorang Kim Songsaengnim. Berbeda dengan Taemin yang sepertinya benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Kai._

"_Dia sudah punya pacar Taem. Apa kau tega memisahkan mereka? Lagi pula ini sudah 2 bulan guru-guru magang itu pergi dari sekolah kita dan kau tetap berhubungan dengan Kim Songsaenim?"_

"_Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Cintaku ini, bukanlah rasa kagum murahanmu yang hilang dalam sekejap mata, Kyungsoo-ya."_

_Kyungsoo saat itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa Taemin menyadari perasaannya pada Kim Songsaengnim? Apa guru tampan itu yang memberitahukannya? Tapi untuk apa?_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengubah perasaan dingin angin musim dingin menjadi angin musim panas seperti kala itu.

Grep…

Tangan Kyungsoo ditarik kembali oleh Kris. Namja itu menarik Kyungsoo menuruni tangga hingga kembali ke lorong yang tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita pulang saja. Sudah semakin sore." Jawab Kris setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Benar saja, mereka tak merasakan waktu yang berjalan cepat. Sudah jam 6 dan mereka baru keluar dari kompleks sekolah itu. waktu yang sungguh terlambat untuk memulangkan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Tuhan sepertinya mengharapkan waktu lebih lama memeluk keduanya. Angin dingin juga titik salju semakin ganas menerpa mereka. Mungkin badai akan segera datang.

Motor itu akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati bangunan tua didekat mereka. Kris menggiring Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bangunan itu untuk sekedar berlindung dari terpaan badai.

"Kenapa harus badai disaat yang tidak tepat?!" Kyungsoo membersihkan sedikit salju yang menyangkut di rambutnya.

"Sejak kapan badai bisa tahu waktu yang tepat atau bukan untuk turun?" Kris berbicara dengan sedikit mencibir.

Namja tampan itu berjalan lurus masuk kedalam bangunan panjang berisi puluhan kursi panjang itu. Kakinya yang panjang berhenti melangkah saat barisan kursi itu habis. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa.

Kyungsoo sadar betul bahwa tempat itu adalah gereja. Gereja yang sama dengan tempatnya menikah dengan Kai. Ia tersenyum kecut. Dipandanginya cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Kris songsaengnim!" panggil Kyungsoo hingga Kris menoleh dan menatapnya heran karena berteriak di gereja.

"Kau tahu tidak? Gereja ini, tempatku dengan Kim songsaengnim menikah." Kris hanya diam sambil terus menyimak apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau memang sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya? Kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat-tempat yang seharusnya tidak kuingat lagi? Apa maksud semua ini?" Perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo berjalan selangkah-demi selangkah maju kedepan.

"Aku sangat membencimu yang mengingatkan masa laluku. Tapi aku senang kau lakukan itu padaku. bukankah itu artinya kau menyayangiku?"

"Saat menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, aku mengingat dimana dia menarikku dengan kasar kedepan altar. Dia bilang tidak mau membuang waktunya hanya untukku saja." Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Kris yang berdiam diri.

" Walaupun tidak ada seorangpun yang hadir kecuali ayah saat itu, tetap saja aku ingin seperti orang lain. Pernikahan dengan cinta, iringan musik, atau sebuah hal yang bahkan tidak penting sekalipun."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya saat Kyungsoo tepat berada didepannya. Namja bermata indah itu memandang tangan itu dengan bingung.

"Ambil tanganku." Kyungsoo berusaha berfikir keras namun akhirnya ia tetap menerima uluran tangan itu. Kris menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo, membawanya berdiri berdampingan didepan altar.

"Aku Wu Yifan. Seorang guru bahasa inggris tingkat Senior High School. Di depanku, Kim Kyungsoo. Mantan muridku. Seorang yang mencuri perhatianku sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kim Kyungsoo, ijinkan aku, seorang yang tak seberapa ini mengikatmu dalam sebuah janji suci atas nama Tuhan dengan Saksi para malaikat disekitar kita. Membuatmu menjadi milikku dalam kebahagian dan kesengsaraan. Saat sehat maupun sakit. Menerimanya dalam kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Kim Kyungsoo, bersediakah kau. Menerima pria ini menjadi suamimu?"

Kyungsoo tak berkata apapun. Ia sudah membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri sejak perkataan Kris dimulai. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya merasa bergetar hebat disetiap kata yang terucap dari bibir namja didepannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari seseorang yang tidak –atau belum- dicintainya?

Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan kaitan tangannya dengan Kris. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya, perlakuan Kai kemarin malam terngiang di otaknya membuat rasa ingin balas dendamnya muncul. Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil alasan mengapa ia tak ingin melepaskan Kris, melainkan rasa aneh yang muncul sejak ia bertemu dengan namja pirang itu.

"Y-Ya aku bersedia. Dan kau Wu Yifan, Aku Kim Kyungsoo. Seorang yang terjebak dalam cinta masa lalunya. Aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku, menemaniku dalam tangis dan tawa. Menjadi sandaran saat aku lemah, menjadikanku hal terindah dalam hidupmu. Bersediakah kau berjanji dihadapan Tuhan menerima Kim Kyungsoo sebagai istrimu."

Kris meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan membalas apa yang ia lontarkan. Senyuman termanisnya muncul tanpa disadari.

"Ya Aku bersedia."

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Dengan ijin Tuhan, kami menjadi sepasang insan yang akan saling mencintai. Dan sekarang aku bisa mencium istriku."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam. Malunya tak dapat dibendung tapi ia tetap memejamkan mata saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup…

Sebuah kecupan singkat didahi membuat hari mereka semakin indah di detik yang singkat.

"Kenapa keningku?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku belum siap merusakmu. Sekecil apapun itu." Kris menarik kedua pipi chuby Kyungsoo dengan gemas hingga empunya hanya bisa meronta sakit.

"Lihat, bahkan kau masih seperti anak kecil!"

"Ya! Aku sudah dewasa!"

Pukulan keras mendarat di bahu Kris hingga namja tinggi itu meringis kesakitan. Hampir saja ia membalas, tapi pelukan hangat Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Aku bahagia kau menghargaiku."

Kris kembali tersenyum. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Kyungsoo yang serasa seperti puzzel untuk tubuhnya.

"Aku lebih bahagia kau memberikan sedikit ruang untukku masuk dalam hatimu"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Ujung matanya meruncing aneh dan itu membuat Kris sedikit takut.

"Songsaengnim aneh kalau romantis." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan polos.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Jujur, tidak terlalu. Aku lebih suka Kris songsaengnim yang dingin dan aneh."

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan cinta pada istriku sendiri!"

"Memang kita sudah menikah?!"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku!"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Tapi kita baru menikah dan kau melupakannya!"

Kris memburu nafasnya sementara Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengan yang tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Tergantung kau menanggapinya. Menurutmu, apa aku bercanda?"

"Entahlah. aku bingung."

***KAISOO***

Motor itu akhirnya berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah sakit. Kyungsoo turun dari kendaraan itu lalu dengan cepat menyerahkan helmnya pada Kris.

"Terima kasih hari ini. Aku senang kau menemaniku di akhir pekan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya. Tanpa menunggu Kris berkata apapun, Kyungsoo langsung berlari masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit.

Kris memandang nanar punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia tersenyum miris terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mengambil hati bocah kecil itu.

Kyungsoo membuka perlahan pintu rumah sakit bernomor 304 di lantai 2. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kegelapan dengan sedikit sinar dari lampu tidur. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang di tengah ruangan. Baekhyun tertidur disana dengan alat bantu pernafasan di hidung juga infus yang menancap di tangan kanannya.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah tempat tidur pasien itu. tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang bebas. Beberapa menit ia terus bedoa untuk kesembuhan namja di hadapannya, hingga suara deru nafas yang teratur menyapa pendengarannya.

Namja bermata besar itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat sosok pria dewasa yang tertidur di sofa pojok ruangan. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari pria itu sedari tadi? Kyungsoo mendekati namja itu. Dilepaskannya dasi Kai yang menggangantung di leher lalu membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja suaminya itu.

Kyungsoo lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan tubuh Kai.

Tangan kecilnya yang memegang handuk, dengan perlahan bergerak di tubuh Kai. Leher, tangan, hingga dada bagian atas. Baiklah! Sangat bohong jika Kyungsoo tidak malu melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi sisi feminimnya mendesak untuk melakukannya.

Desahan kecil dari Kyungsoo menandakan bahwa pria kecil itu telah selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun yang telah terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Selang pernafasan yang tadi ia pakai kini sudah terlepas. Hingga tak ada lagi benda yang menganggu kecantikan wajah pucat itu.

"H-Hyung kenapa bangun? E-eh maksudku, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Kegugupan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Ia memerintahkan namja yang lebih muda untuk mendekat.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tadi. Wajahnya mengarah pada sepatu yang ia pakai. Bukan karena sepatu itu bagus, ia hanya tidak berani menatap kedepan.

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Kai." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Mianhae."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang samar-samar.

"Kau terlihat sangat memperhatikan Kai. Kupikir kau tepat menggantikanku saat aku pergi nanti." Ucap Baekhyun lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"T-Tidak bisa begitu. Baekhyun hyung, ya Baekhyun hyung. Aku, ya aku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganti atau digantikan hyung."

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu. kau tahu aku sakit-sakitan bukan? Rasanya sungguh tidak mungkin aku menemani dan melayani Kai dengan baik sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Jika aku mati, aku ingin seseorang merawatnya dengan baik. Bukan seperti aku yang selalu membebaninya."

"K-Kai ahjusshi-" Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa terputus saat kalimat-kalimat itu muncul di benaknya. "Dia sangat mencintaimu. Walau kau sakit-sakitan atau apapun, dia akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan kalaupun kau mencarikan seseorang yang terbaik untuknya, aku tidak yakin dia akan bahagia. Dia mencintaimu dengan sangat besar, maka dari itu ia tetap berada di sampingmu hingga sekarang, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada Kai yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Aku juga mencintainya. Kau tahu? Kami berteman sejak kecil. Dia tahu bagaimana aku, dan aku tahu bagaimana dia. Berawal dari kata-kata seorang anak kecil, kasih sayang kami terus tumbuh dan akhirnya berubah menjadi hal yang lebih dewasa lagi. Temanku hanya dia, makanya aku sempat berfikir untuk menjadikannya milikku seorang. Tapi saat melihatmu dibawa pulang oleh Kai, aku sedikit ragu. Seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri. Kai juga punya kehidupan dan dia berhak untuk bebas dari penderitaan yang kuperbuat."

Grep…

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kehangatan menyergap raganya. Tubuh wangi Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat. Ia membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang sesungguhnya tidak ada. Cukup Kai mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang lain."

***KAISOO***

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menatap langit, atau menghubungi Kris dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi malam ini, Kyungsoo menginginkan suasana lain untuk menemaninya.

Baekhyun telah kembali tidur dengan pulasnya, begitu pula Kai yang sepertinya tak bergerak sedikitpun sedari tadi. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu dengan hati-hati. Ia menutup pintu kamar 304 itu dengan perlahan, tak ingin membuat orang didalamnya terjaga.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang masih bercahaya. Dengan tangan yang penuh dengan gelas kopi, namja itu mengetuk pintu putih didepannya dengan siku.

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Appa, aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya, tanganku penuh." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus berdiri tegak didepan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Joonmyeon yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Appa tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"A-a iya. Masuklah!" Kyungsoo masuk dengan santainya kedalam ruang kerja Joonmyeon.

"Astaga appa, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan ruanganmu berantakan?" Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua gelas kopi di samping dispenser. Dengan cekatan, kedua tangannya mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja tamu. Ia hanya berani menyentuh bagian itu karena yang ada di meja kerja pasti sedang dalam proses penyelesaian.

"Kau tidak pulang Kyung?" tanya Joonmyeon yang seenak jidat menyambar kopi yang dibawa Kyungsoo tadi.

"Mau pulang kemana? Pemilik rumahnya kan disini."

"Kau bisa kerumah kita."

"Appa, aku sudah menikah, jadi-"

"baik-baik. Appa tahu."

Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk kembali merapikan ruangan itu dari pada mengajak ayahnya berbicara lagi.

"Kau mau tahu kondisi Baekhyun, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya membulat entah karena apa.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan kertas putih dari sebuah map coklat lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. Namja paruh baya itu menjelaskan tentang bagaimana membaca grafik dalam kertas itu.

"Terkadang dokter bisa juga salah. Kurasa dia tidak akan lebih lama lagi." Raut wajah Joonmyeon terlihat sangat terluka saat mengucapkannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tenang.

"Dia akan kuat! Appa jangan berfikir seperti itu. Baekhyun hyung itu kuat, dia tidak akan mati secepat itu. Jadi, appa jangan khawatir ya?"

Joonmyeon dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya.

"Siapa yang khawatir?"

"Appa,"

"Diam kau. Huh, kenapa kau malah disini? Mengangguku saja."

Joonmyeon kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tangan kanannya kini telah menggenggam pena untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Appa…"

"Hem?"

"Aku ingin lihat foto eomma." Suara Kyungsoo lebih seperti cicitan burung kecil bagi Joonmyeon. Pria itu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedikit tidak yakin.

"Aku menyimpan satu album disini. Ayo lihat bersama."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar lagi. Pandangannya tetap tak percaya menatap Joonmyeon yang mengeluarkan sebuah album foto dari laci meja kerjanya. Seumur hidup, Kyungsoo berkali-kali meminta Joonmyeon untuk menunjukkan foto Ibunya dan berkali-kali pula Kyungsoo mendapat bentakan. Joonmyeon sangat tidak suka Kyungsoo menanyakan ibunya. Entah mengapa.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Joonmyeon yang duduk di kursi tamu sambil memangku album foto itu. namja kecil itu duduk disamping ayahnya sambil sedikit mendesis senang.

"Ini ibumu." Joonmyeon menunjuk seorang pria berjas putih bersih yang berdiri sendiri di altar. Namja itu tersenyum manis hingga menunjukkan single dimple di pipi kanannya.

"Whoa… dia sangat manis. Bagaimana bisa dia melahirkan itik buruk rupa sepertiku. Ini pasti gen dari appa yang jelek! OH! Ini appa?" Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang pria berjas hitam yang ada di samping 'ibunya' dalam foto lain. Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil sambil menahan lengkungan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat bahagia," Komentar Kyungsoo.

"Memang." Hitunglah berapa kali Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya hari ini. Matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan _'Kenapa'_ pada sang ayah.

"Aku dan ibumu menikah karena dijodohkan. Kami-"

"Kisah klasik." Belum sempat Joonmyeon selesai bicara, Kyungsoo telah menyela dengan tidak sopannya. Deathglare Joonmyeon langsung membuat Kyungsoo membeku seketika.

"Baik-baik. Lanjutkan."

"Kami baru bertemu sehari sebelum pernikahan. Aku sedikit membencinya, bagaimanapun aku benci orang-orang yang mengarahkan jalanku. Tapi saat itu dia tersenyum. Cantik sekali. Dan dengan bodoh aku tidak menyadarinya. Kau ada pun karena tuntutan keluarga. Satu tahun aku tidak menyentuhnya, dan kau muncul dengan sangat cepat, bahkan aku hanya perlu sekali menyentuhnya."

"Menyentuh itu…" Joonmyeon menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Bodoh! SEX!" kali ini bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang membentuk huruf O.

"Lalu apa kau senang eomma hamil?"

"Sedikit."

Kyungsoo menggerutu kecil sambil membuka-buka album foto itu lebih jauh.

"Tapi aku sangat senang saat mendengat tangisan pertamamu saat itu. Rasanya begitu bangga. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat dokter memberikan ucapan selamat padaku. Yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah mencium kening istriku yang telah memberikan senyuman itu padaku." Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Para perawat mendorong tempat tidur dari ruang operasi dengan Yixing disana. Dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mati, sebelum aku mengucapkan aku sangat menyayanginya." Tanpa sadar, Joonmyeon menyebutkan nama Yixing. Seperti ia mengungkapkan cerita itu pada angin yang berlalu, bukan pada anaknya sendiri.

"Kau, Tidak membenciku?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"UNTUK APA AKU MEMBENCIMU JIKA AKU YANG SALAH DISINI?!" tanpa sadar, Joonmyeon membentak Kyungsoo seperti ia membentak dirinya sendiri.

Dentuman keras tercipta dari album foto yang dilempar Joonmyeon dengan kasar ke meja. Tangan kanannya kini tengah menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Tubuh yang bergetar membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ayahnya menangis.

Mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo sedikit lebih mengerti kenapa Joonmyeon tidak pernah menunjukkan foto ibunya. Mengapa Joonmyeon selalu marah saat ia menanyakan soal ibu. Dan mengapa Joonmyeon tidak pernah tersenyum dengan tulus pada setiap orang. Karena Joonmyeon bahkan tidak tersenyum untuk orang yang dicintainya. Sedikitpun.

"M-Maaf."

Kyungsoo merengkuh bahu bergetar Joonmyeon dan tanpa sadar ikut menangis. 19 tahun mereka hidup bersama, tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti penderitaan Joonmyeon. Sebagai keluarga, bukankah ia telah gagal?

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku! Kau salah! Ya, kau yang salah! Jangan begini lagi. Ayah anggap aku ini apa? Ayah bisa cerita padaku, tapi malah diam saja. Aku juga ingin mengerti dirimu."

Perlahan namun pasti, Joonmyeon mengubah posisi mereka. Kini ia yang merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Tangannya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Atau mungkin rapuh.

"Maaf," selalu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo disela nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Appa juga minta maaf. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku semakin sedih." Joonmyeon menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi chubby anaknya.

"Aku sayang ayah."

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya. Kini air mata juga senyuman yang tak dapat Joonmyeon bendung lagi.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Joonmyeon, mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Kyungsoo. 19 tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan kali ini, detik paling bahagia bagi Joonmyeon.

Hanya tiga kata sederhana yang membuat Joonmyeon akhirnya tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. Hanya tiga kata tanpa emas ataupun benda berharga lainnya. Karena Kyungsoo adalah yang paling berharga.

Pernahkah, sekali saja. Kalian jujur terhadap perasaanmu sendiri. Terhadap orang tua yang ada disampingmu. Pernahkah, kau jujur dengan bibirmu, betapa besarnya cintamu padanya.

"Ayah juga sangaaatt menyayangi Kyungsoo."

Keduanya kini saling tersenyum malu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tawa pecah dari keduanya. Tawa yang disertai air mata bahagia.

"Appa menggelikan!"

"Kau lebih menggelikan anak sialan!"

"Kau kan ayahnya, berarti kau juga sialan!"

"Terserah!"

Namja itu tersenyum dibalik pintu. Niatnya untuk bertanya-tanya dengan Joonmyeon kini sirna sudah. Cukup, ia melihat betapa bahagianya kedua orang didepannya itu. ia tidak ingin merusaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat Kyungsoo telah tertidur di pundak Joonmyeon dengan tenangnya. Debaran itu datang dengan perlahan. Berbeda dengan debarannya dengan Baekhyun atau Taemin. Kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan dan menyakitkan dalam satu waktu.

Greek…

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kai disana. Namja berkulit gelap itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat dihadapan Joonmyeon. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka anda ayah dari Kyungsoo, Kim uisa."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Kau pasti mendengar begitu banyak percakapanku dengan anak jelek ini."

"T-Tidak juga." Kai berusaha menyangkal bahwa ia mendengar seluruh percakapan Joonmyeon dengan Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya namja 45 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kyungsoo. Dia bodoh, menyusahkan." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil menatap Kai penuh arti.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kai.

"Dia juga keras kepala dan bisa berubah sifat dalam sekejap."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah, dia pintar mengurus rumah, dan dia juga cukup cantik bukan?"

"Aku tahu."

Hening hingga beberapa saat hingga Joonmyeon menanyakan perihal kedatangan Kai keruangannya.

"Aku ingin tahu perkembangan Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengurusi istriku yang ini terlebih dahulu."

Kai mendekati sofa yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Tangan terlatihnya kini telah menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Tak sulit dengan berat badan Kyungsoo yang termasuk kekurangan gizi.

"Kami permisi, ayah."

Joonmyeon mengantar mereka berdua hingga pintu ruangannya.

"Jongin," panggil Joonmyeon.

Kai sedikit berbalik untuk melihat wajah ayah mertuanya. (CIYE~~ ayah mertua! #ngerusak suasana)

"Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, tapi bisakah kau sedikit mencoba mencintai anakku? Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Kai terlihat ragu. Tanpa menjawab, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi.

***KAISOO***

_Kau lihat aku? Aku mencintainya, sangat! Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi. Walau mungkin ini sangat terlambat, aku senang. Yixing, sudilah kau dicintai olehku_

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : uhuk~ updet nih. Karena lagi suka sama FF ini, jadi ya lagi fokus ke sini. #apaan

Maaf banyak typo ya. Biasalah FF abal.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! untuk yang merayakan (~'-')~ (semua juga merayakan kale)

Yehet! Semoga suka lah ya. Ciat-ciat sebenernya aku agak ehem nangis nih sama bagian bapak anak diatas ehem. Abis gimana ya, seumur hidup belum pernah ngomong sayang sama ayah ._.

LAH CURCOL!

Last, Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
